Forever Young
by heartbeats-harder
Summary: Harry Styles fanfiction. All of One Direction included. Harry/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Do you have everything?" my mother asks on the verge of tears

"Yes mum and don't worry everything will be fine!"

"I know, I know I'm just going to miss you so much. My babies all grown up! I love you" She says for the millionth time.

"Mum. I'm 17, I love you too, but I really have to go now" I say as I give her one last hug. I quickly turn around, hiding my face; there was a lump forming in my throat as my watery eyes started to sting. I took a deep breath and boarded the plane. I was leaving everything, my friends, family all to go to London to become an exchange student from New Zealand. It has been the biggest decision of my life so far. My mum had arranged for me to stay with an old family friend's son, who is also flatting with a couple. As I boarded the plane, I was suddenly aware about how much I already missed my Mum; I was dragged out of my own thoughts as the flight attendants started to do those emergency procedure hand pointy things. I was seated by the window next to a girl around the same age as me, I decided to use this time to quickly text my best friend Stella before they tell everyone to turn their cell phones off.

_Stella I miss u already): Promise to skype me everyday and keep me filled in on all the goss!Make sure you visit as often as you can! Life is goin to be hell without you. Arrrrrgh I love you beebz! ;)xo  
-Eve_

Not 10 seconds until I got a text back

_Omg Evelyn Rose Walker. I was jst about to txt u. I miss u already tooooooooo and I know. Your life IS going to be hell without me ;) Make sure YOU fill ME on the goss about all those cute british boys! :D Hve a safe trip there and make sure you txt me as soon as u land. I luv yu too!xxxo -Stella_

The girl next to me decided to started talking to me about her plane musical vision she'd always had, her greeny blue eyes sparkling as she talked about dance. Her optimistic mood spread and in minutes I was laughing with her. I was excited, nervous and scared at the same time. But I reminded myself. This was going to be a new start. It was all going to be ok.

The plane jittered to a stop, as it then smoothly ran along the runway back to the airport. London. The sun was blocked by a thick wall of grey, where a few streaks of heavenly light seeped through the clouds.

"It's beautiful huh?" Grace quietly said next to me. Over the 21 hour flight I had with her, we had ended up spending some time together in LA since we both didn't have anything planned for our 2 hour layover there. I found out that her name is Grace she's originally from London but came to New Zealand to visit a few relatives. She is also starting at Westminister School of Performing Arts, turns out we're both studying dance. ***Author note: I don't live in London I just chose a random place and the majority of things like this I make up* **We gathered our luggage together and she told me she had spotted her parents, we exchanged numbers, a quick hug then she gracefully dodged through the large crowd of people until I lost sight of her long brown hair and petite figure dodging through the crowd.

I grabbed my luggage and made my way to Starbucks, ordered myself a caramel frappuccino then took a seat to start reading a magazine, that's when a mop of curly brown hair caught my eye.

***Ok. Very long time since I've read it through, I'm a little bit embarrassed to say I wrote this -.- haha, yes I probably have spelling or grammar mistakes but oh well, I proof read it the best I could. ****First chapter of my first fanfic, tell me if you like it or not. Message me and thanks for reading!(:***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I frantically craned my neck to see who this boy was, he looked vaguely familiar. I watched him check his watch then swear to himself, look around some more then pull out his phone and dial a number. He walked off and I lost sight of him, disappointment washed over me as I slumped back into my seat. It was 1:15pm the plane had landed 30 minutes ago, I was starting to worry, Harry, my mum's friend's son, was meant to be picking me up. Frustrated I continued to read my magazine.

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Fucking hell" I swore aloud, some old timers gave me dirty looks but that didn't matter, I was late and she wasn't answering her phone, how am I going to find her in this monster of an airport? 1:17pm I called her again.

"Hello?" a confused voice answered the phone.

"Hey, Evelyn?"

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

"Speaking" who was this kid? His voice was husky, but sexy, and he had a heavy British accent which kind of game me a hint that it was Harry.

"Uh, it's Harry. Harry Styles. Do you remember me? I was meant to pick you up, sorry I'm late" His voice sounded genuinely apologetic

"Um, Anne's son? It's alright; I'm sitting outside Starbucks, meet me here?"

"Yep, see you soon" We both hung up and I started to get my luggage ready, not 30 seconds later I saw him again. Curly haired boy. Many words described him but in one word, he was hot. I was speechless when he walked up to me and said

"Hey, Evelyn is it?" Oh my god.

"Uh call me Eve, wait.. Harry?" Play it cool. I thought while staring into his blue green eyes, oh my goodness I'm such a freak. I don't even know him. Calm Eve.

"That's me" He said while winking and smiling showing off his perfect teeth and to die for dimples, he held out his hand and I timidly shook it, the contact between our hands sent shivers down my spine, after they lingered for a little bit too long, I took mine back and looked away

"You hungry? We could grab some lunch on the way home." He asked while picking up my bags.

"Uh s-sure" I managed to stutter out, he smirked, how cocky. He knew he had this effect on girls I thought, I could feel myself blushing a little, London might not be so bad after all.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I hung up the phone and made my way to Starbucks, there, I saw the most stunning girl I had ever seen. She was gathering her bags as her long, wavy dark brown hair fell and covered her face. She stood up and showed off her long tanned legs. I walked closer, she looked up and my breath got caught in my throat, she had beautiful eyes, I walked up to her.

"Hey, Evelyn is it?" I managed to calmly say.

"Uh call me Eve, wait.. Harry?"

"That's me" I said winking, as we shook hands, she blushed and readjusted the focus of her blue eyes to the floor. Cute.

I drove her from the airport further into the city; the streets started to get busier and crammed with people, I pulled the car up to MacDonald's.

"Fancy" Eve smugly replied while a smile played on her lips.

"What'd you expect? A fancy Italian restaurant? I'm only 18," I laughed.

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

We stayed there for what felt like hours, talking, eating, talking. Turns out HE and both of his flatmates were attending Westminister School of Performing Arts! What're the odds? He's originally from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire but moved here for College and to flat with his best friend Louis. He turned 18 recently.

"So do you have anyone special at home?" Oh god. The boyfriend question.

"Uh, well I recently got out of a pretty serious relationship, and we haven't really left things on good terms. And you?" I muttered while having a sudden interest towards my straw.

"I'm a single pringle ready to mingle" I looked up to find him smirking, I rolled my eyes. So cheesy. "You ready to go then?" With that we headed out the door.

I spent the majority of time during the car ride secretly staring at Harry driving, the way his soft bouncy curls flew up in the slight breeze that was seeping through the open window, the way he clenched and unclenched his jaw while his hands calmly gripped the steering wheel seemed to be depriving me of air, the radio was playing in the background, light conversation erupted now and then. But most of the ride was set in a silence, it wasn't awkward at all though, a comfortable silence. The afternoon winter temperature was rapidly starting to cool for the day while we made our way through the city. London was amazing. Tall stone apartment blocks towered over the tidy tiled footpaths, which was covered in people shopping to their hearts content. It was everything I imagined it to be. He had taken us along the road that swiftly accompanied the side of the river that was starting to freeze over. By the time the car finally came to a halt, we were just outside London city and the sun had started to set, casting the sky a mesmerising crimson colour. Harry helped me unload my suitcase, once he had closed the trunk, I realised how tall he was, I was about up to his shoulder, and people had told me I was quite tall for my age. I turned around and finally was able to admire the 3 story apartment building that towered over me. 10 minutes later, after we had managed to drag my entire collection of bags out of the car and up the first flight of stairs, he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The cool, air conditioned air hit me first, followed by the sweet smell of baking. I was surprised until I remembered a girl lived here too. Zoe her name was, she was attending WSPA ***I am very aware that that is a animal protection service thing but that is the abbreviation to Westminister School of Performing Arts, ALSO I don't live in London so I'm just making up all of this city, drive description, MESSAGE ME IF YOU'RE CONFUSED WITH ANYTHING!* **to study Theatre and Drama, she was 18 and was currently dating 19 year old Louis, who owned the apartment and was also Harry's best friend. I walked in took in a large intake of the sweet sugary scent then turned to Harry,

"Does Zoe like to cook?" He started to grin like a fool.

"No, Zoe can't cook for shit" He laughed the said confidently "I'm the cook around here" I swear he puffed up his chest a little bit. But once the words left his mouth my jaw dropped. Harry. Can cook? tried to keep a straight face as I simply replied,

"Oh, yup." Failing miserably I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing nothing, just came as a supr- YOU CAN COOK?" I ended up shouting.

"I'm also the only one that cleans around here." He smiled.

"You, Harry Styles… Right well, that's good to know." I took this time to take in my surroundings; the apartment was. I can't even explain. It was amazing, the polished wooden floor was so smooth, there was a spacey open plan kitchen that caught my eye first, a large kitchen island sat in the middle, dark marble bench tops glistened from its cleanliness, Harry wasn't kidding… The lounge area was laid upon a luxurious rug that held plush, grey suede couches, turning to face a fragile flat screen T.V. Double story windows sat on a dark brick wall and climbed next to the stairs showing off the beautiful London skyline.

"Wow" I breathed, surprised it managed to escape my lips. "This is amazing" my smile beamed.

"Yea, Louis' parents were quite generous when it came to picking his apartment." He picked up my bags and walked up the stairs, I slowly trailed behind admiring the view outside the window, and my suitcase was heavy as fuck, but I was successfully disguising it. I managed to get up the stairs slightly out of breath, there was a T.V, some gaming consoles and a few beanbags chucked around, I laughed, typical boys. Harry called me over; he was standing by a door which had another two either side of it.

"This is your room" he then gestured towards the door on the right, "This is the bathroom and this, is my room, y'know if you have a nightmare and want some comfort, feel free to come in. I advise you knock first cause I sleep completely naked" He said winking. I shook my head.

"Where's Zoe and Louis' room?" I asked while plonking my suitcase next to the bed.

"Oh downstairs, in the master bedroom I'll show you later"

"Ok thanks" I replied then surveyed my room, decent size, queen size bed in the middle surrounded by a desk, a fairly large wardrobe and a vanity. I sighed; thank god it was a nice room. I turned towards Harry,

"Thanks for..Everything you've done today" I smiled

"You're welcome, I'll leave you to do your unpacking, and get started on dinner" those words coming out of his mouth were a major turn on. I'm a sucker for those cheesy things like 'boys who can cook' He closed the door. I turned around, dropped onto my bed and pulled out my phone. I was disrupted 2 seconds later by Harry coming back in; I shot up from my very un-attractive position on my bed.

"Uh.." He looked like a lost puppy. Looked up at me then quickly mumbled "Never mind" then slammed the door shut. I had to take a few seconds to understand what just happened. I giggled to myself, then turned to face my many suitcases, sighed, and decided to unpack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The morning sun stung my eyes, as I dragged myself out of bed, I walked to my wardrobe eye lids half open. The door clicked open.

"Oh sorry," An angelic voice rung in my ears. "I was just wondering if you were up, I've just gotten out of the shower so it's free, meet you downstairs for breakfast" Harry quietly left closing the door behind him. My eyes shot open. HOLY SHIT. I'm standing here. Looking like… I don't even know. And Harry had just seen me. Oh my goodness. I tried to drag my fingers through my hair finding that they only made it half way. AAAAAAAAAAHRGH. I grabbed my towel and ran to the bathroom, making sure no one else saw me.

After spending a short amount of time choosing my outfit for my first day of school I settled for a baggy red boyfriend cardigan, light high waisted chinos, a cross pendant necklace that had a tiny dove on it, a double fingered ring, my brown handbag (It was basically as simple as it could get) and lastly, my light beige Toms _.com/eves_outfit_for_school/set?id=39226111_ I quickly dried my hair with my towel and pulled my brush through it until it was dry and my natural waves were falling nicely, I then pulled some mascara over my long eyelashes, finally adding some concealer/foundation to at least make it so I looked awake. I carefully walked down the stairs making sure I didn't trip, seeing as there were no hand railings, and admired the apartment. I still couldn't believe how amazing it was, the main room's roof was so high and the room was so, modern… but fancy.

I looked down at the magnificent breakfast Harry had concocted, eggs, with hollandaise sauce bacon and a 'secret', as Harry called it, beetroot chutney, and a side of toast. I looked up to find him with raised eye brows, nodding his head expectantly. I smiled at his eagerness

"It looks delicious, is it for me?"

"Yeah…" He nodded enthusiastically. He stood over me, hands clasped together tightly and eyes widening with excitement as I shovelled a spoonful of egg into my mouth. I think my eyes widened a little because I looked up and he had a smug look on his face. He clapped very loudly and shook my shoulders.

"Everyone falls for my incredibly good looks and sexy voice." Was he reading my mind? "But, my cooking skills, a whole nother level" My knees weakened a little when he winked playfully, but I rolled my eyes, he then leapt up the stairs, his rich brown curls bouncing behind him with every step.

"Just needa get changed, then we can get going to school" He yelled from the top of the stairs.

By the time he finally came downstairs I had cleared the dishes, and was sitting at the bench reading my 'Introduction to Westminister School of Performing Arts' booklet. He had a brilliant sense of fashion, for a boy, he strolled down the stairs wearing a red and blue checkered shirt, a black coat dark blue jeans and low cut white converse. _./tumblr_m3s0kvNyDS1rnntmfo1_r1__ His hair was sexy as always and he had a bag slung over his shoulder. He turned to look behind me as I heard giggling coming from the same direction, a very tall, slim girl with shoulder length brown hair, perky nose and green eyes walked, laughing next to a guy just a bit shorter than Harry, his brown hair was flicked to the side, he was quite tanned and had a goofy grin plastered onto his face.

"SO YOUR'E EVELYN" He squealed while literally, hobbling over to me and embracing me in a choking hug.

"Sorry I should've come out to meet you two last night, I fell asleep un packing." I laughed "So you must be Louis" I managed to stifle out; I was seriously losing my breath.

"THE ONE AND ONLY" He pulled away leaving his arm draped over my shoulder, "OH! And this is my beautiful girlfriend Zoe" He smiled turning towards the girl who was standing there shaking his head and laughing at him, they were a cute couple.

"Hi" She said while walking over "Nice to meet you" holding out her hand, I shook it. Her voice was very smooth and silky; it also had a little bit of an American/French accent I don't know quite how to describe it. She seemed very nice; I love it in London already. With a final check, we all gathered the things we needed and headed out the door within 30 minutes.

***When I wrote this, which was a very very long time ago, I got totally mixed up with the seasons (since im from new Zealand) so while proof reading these I tried to change it but their clothes are a bit off O:***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Quaint' was definitely not a word to describe WSPA. It was huge and the buildings were old and beautiful, they were set out slightly scattered randomly across a sprawling campus. Crowds of students milled around the steps of the main building introducing themselves and I could already hear musical instruments being played lightly, the main hall looked so old and grand as if it could have come straight out of 'Pride and prejudice'. I immediately fell in love with my new school.

"Nice huh?" Harry whispered beside me, I couldn't blame him, I'm pretty sure I felt my jaw hit the ground.

"Yea, I can't believe I'm going here" I breathed, Harry chuckled slightly beside me.

"Ladies and gentlemen follow me" Louis interrupted, since he was a year older he had been attending the school for a year already, along with Zoe. "I'll take you to admin and get you your timetables and stuff" He said in more of a serious tone. We were slowly engaging the huge mob of students that had now gathered in the courtyard, squeals were coming from all around, girls reuniting I figured. 2 seconds and I already had gotten myself lost, not too long ago I was right behind Harry who was trailing behind Zoe and Louis weaving through the groups of people. Oh great. I went on my tip toes and craned my neck hoping I could find Harry's curls. It wasn't that easy though, why was everyone so tall? I felt a warm hand on mine as it started to guide me out, I turned to see none other than Harry holding my hand. Butterflies managed to form in my stomach, I smiled to myself when a few girls looked Harry up and down hungrily then turned to snare at me, informing me that I still had my hand tightly clasped in his, we finally made it to the building, which I figured was Admin. Stepping inside the cool air conditioning calmed my thoughts a little.

"Names please?" The old lady at the desk impatiently asked.

"Harry Edward Styles and Evelyn Rose Walker" After a few seconds watching her type away on her laptop, she handed 2 sets of sheets over.

"So, you two need to head over to the main hall for your welcoming speech and etcetera, while me and Zoe gotta head to the Majory Adams hall" He started to walk out the door with his arm around Zoe's waist when he turned around and added cheekily "See you two love birds later" winking, he disappeared.

"What the fuck?" I muttered quietly aloud, until I realised Harry and I were still holding hands. Clearing my throat I removed it and moved half a step away from him, he looked at me grinning, and I could feel my cheeks burn up. "Shall we go then?" I suggested, without waiting for an answer I headed out the door.

The main hall was even more amazing on the inside; the roof was lined with gold and white detail, a massive crystal chandelier hung from a circular dome in the middle of the room, seats were lined up fit to hold thousands of people. Everyone was slowly filing in similar to falling sand in an hour glass, luckily Harry and I had made it in before the whole mob waiting outside decided to come inside at once. In a few minutes the hall was packed with people, when the lights dimmed and the headmaster, I'm guessing, stepped out and introduced himself. This was the beginning of a very entertaining 2 hours of performances, videos, speeches, guest speakers, you name it. Everything they said was to get us hyped for the year ahead. It worked. The first bell went which indicated we were to head to our classes; since this was the first day we were split into groups of 40 and got a tour around the school. Of course Harry and I were put into a group.

"EVE?" Goodness I could recognise that voice anywhere, I turned around to see my petite plane buddy.

"Grace! Oh my gosh, why didn't you text me?" I squealed back, she had her long brown hair pulled back in to a side ponytail, and was wearing a white summer dress, flower head band with pink converse.

"Sorry!" she replied looking cuter than ever, seriously she was the most adorable person I had ever met. "So who's this?" She said giving me a knowing look then turning to Harry. He slung his arm over my shoulder then grinned, showing his dimples. Oh my, his dimples.

"Oh, this is Harry, Harry this is Grace. I met her on the plane on my way over here"

"Nice to meet you, Grace" Harry said in a posh tone, shook her hand and bowed slightly at the same time; I giggled then turned to her.

"I hope we have the same classes, since we're studying dance and all" As soon as she finished speaking we noticed we had stopped, the student who was taking our tour turned and pointed towards a room,

"This is the recording studio, for all of those who are taking courses that involve singing." I turned to Harry,

"You're doing something with singing right?

"Yep" He smiled. I spent the rest of the time catching up with Grace, while Harry, most of the time, was either listening to our girl talk ramble on or talking to this guy called Liam, who I had a brief introduction with. He had straight honey frown hair which was slightly whipped to the side, he was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, and apparently he was doing the same course as Harry. We toured the rest of the school, it took about an hour it was MASSIVE. The dance rooms were incredible so were all the rooms actually. After the unbelievable tour, they redirected us back to the main hall to announce some notices.

"Hello again students of 2012" The headmaster bellowed into the microphone, "As you are all aware of, this is the start of a very busy, fun and incredible learning experience ahead of you all. I believe that this is also a chance for you to all get to know each other, so the student council has organised a formal function for all the first year students, call it a ball if you'd like" Everyone started to whisper and squeal, all the girls I'm guessing. "Hush students, because it isn't such an important event we've moved it up to the 24th of February, invitations will be sent out to all of you including the details." More talking and squealing. "So, this concludes the first day of the year. May we all have a bright future and successful year ahead of us. You are dismissed."

Harry, Liam, Grace and I decided to go out together for lunch, Louis and Zoe would've come but they were finishing later than us. We all shared a taxi into London city and decided to walk around for a while, before we found ourselves walking down a small alley way to discover a secluded small café named J&A Café. We spent the whole lunch time talking introducing ourselves properly to each other and learning about our lives or what not. Until the topic came on the ball, Grace gasped.

"What?" We all turned to look at her; she broke into the biggest grin ever.

"You do realise where we are right? London city, ball coming up, clothes, shopping…" She looked at the puzzled expressions around the table. "WE CAN SHOP FOR OUR DRESSES FOOL!" She practically screamed, disrupting the serene peace around the café.

"Oh my goodness, you are so right." I turned to look at the boys, who looked back at us,

"I wouldn't mind going shopping I need new clothes anyway" Liam replied, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Oh, is it possible I could pop back to the apartment? I wanna get changed, it's so cold" I complained, everyone agreed. We left the little café and made our way back to our apartment.

Harry unlocked the door while I was explaining to Grace that the apartment was utterly fantastic, when I was attacked, well not really it happened so fast, all I saw was blonde hair and a squeal until I was jumped on, embraced into a giant hug.

"!" Came some more squeals,

"STELLA?" I replied in the same tone.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH." Typical Stella. It'd only been 2 days?

"Um, Stell, it's only been 2 days" I laughed

"WELL. Long story short, uni doesn't start for a little while longer, and Dad agreed to letting me come visit you before I had to go back to school, oh who's this" She whispered the last part, looking dreamily at Liam. Even if it had been 2 days, I really have missed her, we had Skyped a few times already since I had landed but that was about it. But seeing her here was…. I can't even explain! She had her blonde hair pulled into a high bun, and was wearing jeans, a baggy t-shirt and these shoes I couldn't remember the name of. Even though she was wearing something so simple, I knew all of it was from a designer brand.

"Oh uh guys this is Stella my friend from New Zealand. Guys this is Stella, oh, this is Liam, Harry and Grace" I gestured towards them. After a few short introductions and small talk, etcetera, it seems as though Stella had been sitting there for about an hour with all her suitcases, we headed into the apartment. I'm pretty sure the girls gasped,

"I know right?" I sounded like a total fob but I didn't care. I was still amazed by the apartment.

"Woah you live here?" Stella breathed, "It's amazing"

We cancelled our plans of going shopping for the night to sort out sleeping arrangements, everyone ended up staying the night, so we just watched movies at home. Stella and Liam were sitting quite closely together on the 2 seater. Grace was lying on the floor and I was sitting next to Harry on the bigger sofa, arms and knees touching, I could feel the electricity running though our bodies. HAH. We stayed up super late watching Grease (Harry picked it) and Titanic, empty packets of chips and pop corn strewn all over the rug, countless bottles of beer and red bull littered the coffee table. Louis and Zoe had come home, and meet everyone earlier, everyone seemed to befriend each other immediately, seemed like we had all known each other for years. We were all slightly drowsy by the time the clock hit 3am, until Grace, as her cheery energetic self, decided to yell:

"..BOTTLE." How many red bulls had she had? Seeing as she didn't drink.

"Seriously Grace? We're not in high school anymore" I chuckled, I quickly scanned the room to find Liam and Stella snuggled into each other, aww cuties.

"I know but it'll be fun!" She cheerily said again, when no one answered her, she turned to face everyone so they could see her big green puppy eyes she had on.

"FINE" We all answered. Grace beamed with happiness that she got her way, contagious as her moods were in a few minutes we were all awake and buzzing, we all huddled into a circle. "Ok so, uh," she scanned her eyes around the circle, "STELLA. You can spin it first" Stella hesitantly took the bottle,

"So I spin it? Then what happens" She looked at everyone puzzled.

"THEN YOU KISS WHOEVER IT LANDS ON" I yelled laughing.

"On…?" she asked again wide eyed

"Oh my god. On the lips fool." I laughed at her, she was so oblivious to the… Normal teenage life? Typical Stella. She gave the beer bottle a quick spin, LUCKILY it landed on Liam. There were a few oos and aas. Stella blushed like mad. She looked at me panicked expression over coming her face. I nodded wiggling my eyebrows.

**Stella's P.O.V**

KJNGFKSDJFNK;JNFKWQNEF;KN? WAS I REALLY GONNA KISS THIS GUY I BARELY KNEW FOR A DAY? SJDNKJSNDFLS OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH. My heart was racing and I could feel my cheeks burning. I turned to Liam who was also blushing a little bit. But I actually kinda liked him, I dunno! He started to lean in, BREATHE STELLA. I did the same. Until our lips met in the middle, is it possible to see fireworks while you kissing someone? Cliché I know but there definitely was a spark of some sort between us, but it finally ignited when our lips touched. I think I heard Eve stifle out a laugh, and I think Grace awed. We kissed for about 2 seconds before I pulled away blushing. Smiling slightly to myself.

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

Stella and Liam's lips met, they were actually really cute together, after a few more seconds Stella pulled away first blushing and looking to the ground. HAHAHA.

"Ok, no more kissing for either of you" I said taking the bottle out of Stella or Liam's reach then giving it a quick spin. It spun for what felt like a life time, until it slowly started to lose its speed and landed on, none other than Harry.

***My writing back then was so bad, argh I promise itll get better as I upload more chapters.. this was 6 months ago just saying! :P ***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Oh shit. Was this some sort of possessed bottle? Of course I was happy that it landed on Harry… I think I like him. But I know he doesn't feel the same way? He's some gorgeous boy with a good sense of style, confident attitude, beautiful smile I could go on but long story short. He wouldn't feel the same for me, just plain ole Eve. I watched Harry as he stood up from his seat next to Louis and came to sit next to me. He could probably hear my heartbeat as it was pounding like a drum in my ears, we looked at each other for a moment before I glanced at everyone around the room, Zoe and Louis were snuggled into each other's arms whispering something, Stella and Liam were now secretly holding hands, they weren't aware of the fact I could see and Grace was sitting there looking at Stella sharing a knowing look, probably about Harry and I. UGH. I turned back to Harry, he was smirking, oh God. We both started to lean in when he surprisingly closed the gap between us by crushing his lips to mine; electricity was pulsing through my body while the kiss deepened, I personally found it quite passionate, I don't know about Harry but I thought there was something. Our lips moved in sync while his hands snaked around my waist, I found my hand tangled into his mop of curls. Our bodies were pressed against each other's now.

"GUYS, cut it out you horny teenagers" trust Louis to make the first inappropriate comment. I smiled into the kiss. Without parting our lips I could feel Harry's arm move, I opened my eyes slightly to see he was doing the middle finger to Louis, who was chuckling. After a few more seconds we parted, slightly out of breath. I smiled to myself and looked at my hands; I could feel my cheeks burning. Stella was looking at me with her eyebrows raised, I laughed. Hopefully Harry wasn't that drunk or anything, seeing as he only had 2 beers, I pray to God he felt the same thing I did.

"I think that's enough for one night kids!" Louis announced while returning to his bedroom with Zoe, "Goodnight people"

"Goodnight" Zoe followed.

We all mumbled our farewells, then it was Liam, Stella, Grace, Harry and I left.

"WELL, so the sleeping arrangements are, we can either all sleep down here, or separate ourselves into the rooms and the lounge." I said breaking the silence "I vote sleep all together down here" I said smiling. Everyone mumbled in agreement again. "I'll go get the blankets and pillows"

"I'll come" Harry quickly replied "Just, cause you don't know where it is" He added looking down a little bit. He led me to a small door under the stairs. He walked in first; I followed looking for the lights.

"Is this where you kill me?" I joked, when I finally found the lights, I flicked them on only to find Harry closing the door behind us then pulling me towards him. Before I even had time to comprehend what was happening he had pulled me into his arms, and his lips were on mine. His large hands roaming around my body sending shivers down my spine then finally resting at my waist closing the gap between us even more, even though there wasn't one, causing my body to be pushed against the wall. My hands were running through his hair, as I felt his tongue running along my bottom lip, I parted my lips slightly. I could feel my body alive with electricity, then I felt something firm against my leg soon realising what it was, I smiled into the kiss knowing I was the reason behind it. He moved his lips from mine and started kissing my neck, this gave me time to breathe and quietly whisper

"What are we doing?" I said in between breaths,

"I really like you" He said against my neck, wait what? He pulled away focusing his deep green eyes onto mine, his lips were red form the intense kissing, his hair slightly messed up and he had a smile creeping onto his face. I smiled back,

"You do?"

"Yea" He timidly replied looking away, his cheeks flushing a little. Never seen him so under confident before, cute.

"I like you too" I quickly whispered back, he looked up, then quickly giving me a short but passionate kiss. "Harry, I think we should start getting the blankets" We pulled away from each other, I took this time to look at the small room, it seemed to be like a storage room, it mostly held towels, blankets sleeping bags and pillows, but there were also some boxes stacked up against a wall. We hastily grabbed some things we needed then headed out the door, "Oh wait, Harry" I whispered, He turned around allowing me to go on my tip toes to fix his hair a little then give him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled then we walked back, judging by what had just happened I guessed that we didn't really care if the others knew or not, it wasn't anything yet, simply a 'thing' between us. I'm sure the others would catch on sooner or later; we walked back into the sight of the rest of the group and chucked the things we had retrieved to them, they had put on another movie, Toy Story 3 I'm guessing. Grace was now spread across the two seater while Stella and Liam were sitting together sharing a blanket on the floor. She turned to me her big green eyes sparkling, trying to hold back a smile, then simply raised her eyebrows at me and slowly turned back to the T.V screen. We carried on watching the movie until I slowly drifted off falling asleep in what felt like Harry's arms around me.

***Oh my goodness, cringe. Ahahahha I was young, I didn't know what I was writing -.- HAHA :P***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up hearing hushed whispers around me, the smell of bacon and egg filled my nostrils. Someone's arms were wrapped around my body around me keeping me warm, it was so comfortable seeing as I was snuggled into Harry's chest on a cosy couch. I snuggled in further inhaling his scent, I could still vaguely smell his aftershave, Diesel something (I saw it in the bathroom) but he also had a musky male scent, I liked it. I heard him whisper to someone that I was awake, my eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning beautiful" He whispered

"Good morning, what's the time?"

"About half past 10" My eyes shot open,

"Oh my gosh, how long have you been awake for?" I asked eye lids dropping again

"About an hour or so"

"What? Why are you still here?" He looked at me puzzled

"Do you not want me here.."

"No no" I quickly replied "I mean why haven't you gotten up?"

"You look cute when you sleep, I didn't want to wake you" He smiled; I rolled my eyes jokingly, in return. He was leaning in to kiss me, I was doing the same until I realised something.

"EW WAIT. I'm gross in the morning." I jumped up ran up the stairs, then into the bathroom, to have a quick shower and brush my teeth even though I hadn't eaten yet. That was to close; my morning breath is the worst.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I don't know what she was on about, she looked fine. Naturally beautiful. I sat up and turned to Stella who was sitting up at the bench,

"She's gone to put make up on right?"

"Probably" Stella shrugged, "Why?"

"She looked pretty without it" She turned away from me smiling. After about 20 minutes, I was eating cereal when Eve came back downstairs; she was wearing sweatpants and my t-shirt?

"Are you wearing my T-shirt?" I grinned at her; she looked guilty for a second, blushed a little bit then smiled.

"I needed something comfortable to wear, and I couldn't find my other t-shirts" She replied. "Wait, where's Grace and Liam?" She said looking around. Stella looked up from the magazine she was reading; it was one of those English fashion magazines she freaked out about when she saw it.

"They went home to get changed and stuff, we planned to go shopping today also, Zoe and Louis went out somewhere for the day" She replied, Eve's eyes widened, she started to stomp back up the stairs groaning.

"Where are you going, Eve?" I laughed

"TO GET CHANGED AGAIN." She yelled from her room.

**Evelyn's P.O.V**

When I came back downstairs in Harry's 'Ramones' t-shirt, tie dye leggings, my white converse, raybans resting on my head and a tan felt varsity style jacket. Stella was looking at something smiling,

"You didn't tell me you have a ball coming up!" She said handing me over a postcard size invitation on fancy paper.

_Dear Evelyn Rose Walker_

_You are invited to the Westminister School of Performing Arts start of year ball,  
You are welcome to bring one other guest.  
It will take place at the Goring hotel gardens, on the 24__th__ of February.  
Students are encouraged to arrive at 7pm and to have organised rides to leave during early hours.  
Dress is semi-formal; the school is not responsible for any incidents before and after the event. Alcohol is permitted as most students are of age, however any disruptive or inappropriate behaviour is not tolerated. This event is to socialise with your class mates of 2012._

_We hope to see you there,  
Mark Harding  
Head master_

_Donna Griff  
First year Dean_

_Cena Crystall  
Student council leader_

"Harry's got one too" She said holding an exact replica, "So exciting, does Liam have a date" She looked, curiously at me.

"How would I know? Highly doubt it though, we found out about this yesterday."

After Grace and Liam came back to ours we set off, we decided to walk, since the weather was so nice, Stella and I had insisted since we hadn't gotten the chance to see London properly, something caught my eye, this time Liam's hair was curly.

"Liam, why is your hair curly?" I asked looking at his hair, the last time I saw him it was straight, now his honey blonde hair was curled at the ends.

"My hair is naturally curly" He laughed, then added quietly "But I straighten it most of the time"

Everyone chuckled a little bit, then he blushed. Stella hugged him around the waist and said in a baby voice "Awwwww little Liam's embarrassed" He laughed then tickled her, she ran ahead of us squealing with Liam running after her.

"So cuuuuuuute" Grace whispered,

"I knooooooow," I agreed "So do YOU have a boyfriend Grace? I didn't get the chance to ask"

She smiled and pulled out her phone,

"His name's Niall" She said showing us a picture of her and a boy around the same age as us next to her, he had dyed blonde hair that was slightly spiked and he had beautiful blue eyes, he had a red snapback hat on too.

"Awwwwwwwww, cute Grace, does he live in London?"

"Yep, but he's in Ireland at the moment to visit some relatives" As we walked through the streets of London, a few shops started appearing slowly until we turned down Oxford Street. We heard a gasp from up ahead, Stella's mouth dropped open,

"Chanel! Dior? Oh my God, and Miu Miu!" She looked around eyes wide greedily "Topshop, Burberry, D&G" She added dreamily, Liam must have noticed how edgy she suddenly became so he hugged her waist from behind and whispered something in her ear, she replied something but it just sounded like a mixture of words and groaning of admiration, her eyes still window shopping from a distance. Stella came from quite a wealthy family, which meant her parents bought her all sorts of designer brands, but she wasn't one of those snobby rich girls, sometimes it still amazes me how I could've befriended her. We headed to Starbucks first, despite Stella's protest, we practically had to drag her into the café, since all she wanted to do was to shop immediately. I insisted we stopped at Starbucks, I still couldn't get over how many Starbucks they had around; in New Zealand they weren't as common. We all sat in a booth, Stella and Grace discussing all these brands I wasn't interested in until they turned to me.

"Let's go dress shopping" Graces eyes were so wide with excitement I was scared they were to pop out at any second, Stella wasn't any better.

"Sure" I smiled, I seriously couldn't believe how excited one could get form the idea of shopping. We chatted about the ball for a few more minutes until I could feel Harry's mouth a few centimetres away from my ear.

"I was wondering" His warm breath sent shivers down my spine, his husky voice carried on "Evelyn Walker, would you like to go to the ball with me" My heart started to speed up as I turned to him and looked him in the eyes.

"I would love to." I replied in a posh tone, kissing him on the lips, he kissed back immediately. Someone wolf whistled then we pulled away smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"It's so hooooooooooooooot" Stella complained,

"Stella, we left Starbucks 2 minutes ago" She was right though, London's afternoon sun at its prime heat, beating down on us even though it was no way near as hot as New Zealand, it was still something you didn't want to walk up and down a street for too long in. We decided to split; Liam and Harry went off to buy men's clothes since they didn't want to be dragged in and out of girly shops with us. While we just started on our unbelievably long shopping trip, we decided to buy completely new outfits for the ball, since we were in Looondon! Grace happily agreed. The first shop we entered was Dior, Stella's jaw dropped immediately, considering the fact all the Dior clothes she bought was online, this 3 story madness was so overwhelming. I laughed at her face, as her shocked expression changed into something I couldn't quite name but she was gasping for air. I couldn't blame her; the shop was stupendously big, and flash, but I think her reaction was partly because we were shopping in London. We decided to look around for some clothes and our ball dresses ***Btw the dresses they choose (which I will show you on Polyvore when the chapter of the ball comes) are not actually from the shops they "got it from"* **After 20 minutes of looking we had just got up to the second story when I heard Stella and Grace shriek my name, I subtly made my way over making sure people didn't know I was with them, since the shop assistant was shooting daggers at them.

"Yes?" Stella held out a dress for me, it was strapless, peach coloured; there was a silk waist strap in the middle and white lace covering the top.

I sighed; peach or red didn't suit my tanned skin. I took the dress and some other ones I had found to the changing rooms. Stella and Grace joining, in the changing rooms either side of me. I wasn't pleased with any of my dresses so I stepped out of mine waiting for the others. I quickly put my stuff on the rack outside the changing room then took a seat. 2 minutes later Grace stepped out, I swear my jaw touch the floor.

"Holy shit Grace if you don't buy that. I will get it for you." I was dead serious. It was absolutely gorgeous, it was a pinky colour with silver randomly cut gems covering the body, then chiffon flowed out resembling a tutu. It was beautiful, and suited Grace perfectly. At that moment Stella stepped out, took one look at Grace, eyes widened then stepped back inside.

"Stella, what're you doing?" I laughed

"Well if I have to compete with that, I'm not coming out till I find the perfect dress" Grace and I looked at each other then started to laugh, I facepalmed. When Grace went back inside after I had convinced her to buy it, even though it was quite pricy, a girl walked out of the changing room. She had slightly wavy golden blonde hair which fell below her shoulders. She was wearing a dark red velvet dress which complimented her thin figure and pale skin; she was around the same height as Grace, a little taller. She was looking into the large mirror, her face was puzzled.

"It's perfect" I said to her, she turned around and smiled.

"Thanks"

"Special occasion?"

"Yea, a ball that's coming up"

"Oh, is it the WSPA start of year ball?"

"Yea!" She answered, what a coincidence.

"Oh me too! Do you go there?"

"Haha, no I do a modelling course, in another university around here, my boyfriend is taking me" She smiled.

"Oh, well I think you should get that dress, it looks amazing"

"I think I am" She beamed, "My name's Gina by the way"

"Evelyn but call me Eve"

After meeting Gina and quick introductions between her, Grace and Stella, we asked if she would like to shop with us, she agreed. We moved onto a few more shops, too many to remember but we all found our dresses, the girls had convinced me to buy this strapless dark navy blue dress that had a gold zip going half way down the front had tight pleating and the back had weaving that stopped halfway down. Stella on the other hand was the one that dragged into multiple shops, she FINALLY found a dress she wanted, we spent about 1 hour looking for her dress, even though she didn't have a date (but I'm sure Liam will ask her soon) Grace had come up with the idea to take Stella as her extra, since her boyfriend already attended the school. Stella's dress had a goldeny brown bodice with fine detailed stitching, it flowed out into a coffee coloured pleated skirt, again it was expensive, but worth it.

The sun was slowly setting as we walked along cafés and small shops over looking Thames River; the days buzz was fading while the music, lights and moon started to rise, indicating that the night was just beginning. We had arranged to meet the boys at the London Eye to find somewhere to have dinner. London was absolutely beautiful. I could finally see the boys standing waiting for us on the long strip of pavement that led to the massive famous landmark; people were roaming everywhere or taking photos, waiting for their turn on this marvellous creation to oversee the beautiful London scenery. Stella and Liam hugged when we greeted them; I saw Harry but didn't do anything, then he walked over and engulfed me into a hug lifting me off my feet a little bit. I squealed in delight and laughed, he put me down. We were walking with each other and Gina joined until I realised I had forgotten to introduce everyone. After a quick introduction. We set off in luck of finding a restaurant; I was walking with Gina as she whispered to me,

"So how long have you and Harry been together?"

"Oh w-we're not together" I stuttered a little bit, then blushed, suddenly having an interest in my feet.

"Are you serious? I saw the way he looks at you"

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up,

"Just saying you're lucky to have a boy like him falling head over heels for you, I could tell by the way he looks at you" I knew Harry 'liked' me but, I think. Didn't know he 'looked' at me in such way. I don't even know what I'm talking about. I'm confusing myself.

"We're not technically together but we've kissed and stuff, actually the other day we had an intense make out session, but I think that was partly under the alcohols influence, we weren't totally pissed though." Gina raised her eyebrows in surprise at me, "I've only known him for a few weeks although he did ask me to the ball" ***I KNOW! SORRY FOR CONFUSING YOU BUT JUST THOUGHT I'D SPEED UP TIME A BIT, SO THAT ITS MORE UNDERSTANDABLE WHY THEYRE ALL SO CLOSE. * **She looked at me smiling, it wasn't then until I realised we had stopped walking. Grace had pointed out a building; I turned to look and was completely gobsmacked. It was a hotel; I saw it read Marriot Hotel. It was unbelievably stunning, around 6 stories high, the entrance was curved which made it look so welcoming and grand. The building itself was long and stretched itself out next to the glistening river, reflecting the lights that lit up the building. .com/propertyimages/l/lonch/phototour/lonch_?Log=1  
"Are you kidding? We're gonna eat here?" I half whisper/yelled,

"Yea, my Mum is good friends with the head chef" Grace replied simply. We entered the building, my arms linked with Stella's, we were squeezing each other so hard, as we walked into the main entrance, then made our way through the grand hallways on our way to the restaurant. The inside was just as amazing as the out, I was suddenly aware that I think I was quite under dressed. We made our way into the restaurant, it wasn't that packed seeing as it was only 6:30pm people normally ate around 8pm.

"Table for six." Grace quietly said to the host.

"Welcome back Miss Stevens, follow me this way." I gave Grace an impressed look, she looked down and smiled. We settled into our 6 seater table.

We had finished eating, constant conversation through the whole meal; we were now discussing our long shopping trip when Harry, again, whispered into my ear.

"Can I see your dress" His voice sent shivers down my spine,

"You're going to have to wait for the ball! Nosy." I said then stood up, needing to go to the bathroom. "Excuse me" I started to walk to the bathroom when Stella caught up with me, girls never went to the bathroom by their selves.

**Harry's P.O.V**

After Eve and Stella left to go to the bathroom, I was sitting there listening politely to the conversation when Gina turned to me and slightly whispered

"If I were you I'd get a move on"

"What?"

"You do realise that a girl like Eve isn't going to wait around for a guy like you forever" She said turning back to the others, joining in with conversation. After the girls came back we decided to leave, Grace said she'd put it on her families tab after a long discussion about payment. Liam and I were the last to leave the restaurant since I quickly had to go bathroom and he went to go get his jacket the he forgot, once we stepped outside into the breezy summer night I noticed Eve was split from the group talking to some guy. He was quite tall, tanned, blonde hair and was quite muscular. Jealousy welled up inside of me like a cold weight dropping in my stomach, as I clenched my fist, Stella called me over,

"Are you alright Harry?" She said sounding genuinely worried

"Yea why?" I tried to reply up beat when I looked over her shoulder Eve was hugging the guy. Oh shit.

"You just seem a little on edge"

"Don't worry bout it babe, I'm fine" I said smiling, looking as happy as I could. After a few minutes Eve returned to the group.

"Who was that?" Grace asked jokingly prodded her in the stomach.

"Our old neighbours. Do you remember them Stella?" She asked turning to Stella "The Richards, they moved to London around Christmas last year"

"Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeeea! Was that Josh? Oh he's gorgeous" Liam tensed up a little but did a good job of hiding it.

"He just spotted me and we had a chat. I got his number" She winked at Stella, while my head exploded.

**Eve's P.O.V**

Liam, Grace and Gina headed off home in a shared taxi ***they don't live together, just shared a taxi***, while Stella, Harry and I did the same. When we got back home, we found Zoe and Louis sitting comfortably watching one of the Harry Potter movies I think, classic. I dragged Stella up the stairs so we could sort her bed out and get ready so we could join the movie downstairs. We took turns having showers, while she was having a shower I cleared my bed so we could share it tonight, I then got changed into my baggy Jack Wills t-shirt and pyjama shorts. When Harry walked in, he then scrambled out again,

"Harry?" I laughed at his clumsiness

"Have you finished getting changed?" He said while his arm was covering his face

"I was changed when you walked in, ahhahaha" He lifted his arm off his eyes then looked at me, didn't say anything just looked at me.

"Yes?" I asked blushing a little bit, it was so silent, and I didn't like the way his face so serious and unlike him. He then looked down, came inside and closed the door, sat on my bed, next gestured for me to sit next to him. "Harry, seriously what's wrong" I was slightly worried.

"I, ah. Just wanted ummm." Was he, nervous or something? Cuteeeee. He was looking down while he clenched and unclenched his jaw biting his lip, showing off the attractive dimples on the sides of his face. "I just wanted to ask if y-" He was interrupted by Stella walking in, her hair was wrapped up like a turban on the top of her head and she was wearing same sort of clothing as me. As soon as she turned around and saw me and Harry on the bed, she yelled

"OH SORRY AM I INTERRUPTING? OH SORRY I AM" Then ran out, I laughed at her awkwardness

"Don't worry bout it" Harry laughed uneasily then stood up and left.

Once I had told Stella what had happened we made our way downstairs, to find Harry sitting there watching Harry Potter with Louis and Zoe. Stella and I took a seat I sat on one end of the couch where Harry was on the other, Stella sat on the lounger. The gap was between us was awkward and too far for my liking, even though we had 'cuddled' and stuff before, right now the atmosphere didn't feel the same like it did that day. What had changed? STUPID STELLA HAD TO WALK IN! Gr. I wasn't angry at her or anything, just very curious about what Harry was going to say. I wish he would just man up and do something, what was stopping him? Was I letting off the wrong signals? Well on the inside I was screaming, 'HARRY, I'M HERE, I LIKE YOU, JUST KISS ME ALREADY.' Why couldn't he see? I sat up as my hopes started to lift when Harry shuffled in his seat, I ran my fingers through my hair only to find he stood up and walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water then headed up the stairs saying that he was tired and he was going to go sleep. I sighed as my insides deflated while my hopes of Harry liking me back immediately burned; maybe I was over estimating the relationship between us. He had told me he liked me, maybe he was just saying that..Obviously he doesn't like me. Why would he? ARGH, I'm confusing myself again.

A few minutes later, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket

_1st of all u left your number on the fridge so that's how I got it :D 2__nd__ I needa talk to u bout Harry. xx –Louis_

_Oh hey lou, alg, what is it? xxo –E_

He spent a while typing this away on his blackberry but after a few minutes my phone buzzed again,

_Harry has normally come across as a "player" that's wat all the girls in high school labelled him as, normally the girls he borught home were one night stands and etc, he hasn't been in a serious relationship for a while, he likes you. alot, I can tell. Don't worry he'll come around eventually, he just doesn't know how to.. y'know be in a relationship and commit and etc all those things. xo – Lou_

_Aw, ok thanks (: how do you know he likes me though :/x –E_

_I can just tell ;) y don't u talk to him or something, sort it out. I dunno, but just a heads up (: xo –Lou_

After a few more minutes, I decided to sort this out. I left and went up the stairs, Louis looked up and winked, but the girls didn't notice. Once I was outside Harry's door I took a deep breath and knocked.

A deep husky voice replied "Come in"

***Sorry if it's confusing I promise the writing will get better and I'm just going to leave it how it is cause it's too confusing changing the seasons. So atm London weather is the same as New Zealand weather ahahha***


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I timidly walked through the door; he was lying on his bed, Macbook resting on his lap. I stood at the doorway; the only thing filling the awkward silent air was the quiet humming of his laptop. He was topless, oh god, he didn't have those dreamy abs or tanned muscular body, but to me, it was still a major turn on.

"Uh, I was just wondering, um" Why did he make me feel so damn nervous? "What did you want to say to me before?" He looked at me puzzled, I couldn't blame him I think my nerves were getting to me, and I kind of mumbled that last bit. I walked over to his desk chair. "I was just wondering if you wanted to tell me what you were gonna say before?" My legs were shaking a little bit as I sat down, I was so fidgety, ARGH. Hope he didn't notice.

"Oh that.." He looked down at his laptop. Then shuffled out of his bed and sat up so that he was sitting opposite me, thank god he was wearing pants.

"Harry you're scaring me, what was it" I said looking into his deep green eyes.

"Ok well." He took a deep breath then quickly said all at once "I know we haven't known each other for that long, and I haven't been in a relationship for a while so my feelings are all crazy at the moment, but I really like you and it killed me today when I saw you with that John or Josh guy today, whatever his name was but we've kissed and I felt something, I hope you did too because I haven't felt that in a while with any other girl and did I mention I really like you? As soon as I first saw you I thought you were beautiful and your personality was even better, I've gotten to know you over the past few weeks and I was wondering maybe if you uh feel free to say no, maybe you wanted, I was wondering Eve, if you'd be my girlfriend?" My breath hitched in my throat. I was out of breath FOR him, from hearing him say so much, I could barely understand anything apart from a few things which made me…Sad inside kind of, I don't know why, but I caught that last bit. I definitely caught that last bit. Why was he so fucking irresistible? Did he even have to ask? The butterflies that were swarming in my stomach vanished and was replaced with.. Utter bliss. Then I remembered that I hadn't replied. His green eyes were still hopeful, trying to read mine, his focus bouncing from the furniture around his room to mine every so often. I took a deep breath then broke into a smile.

"Yes" He looked at me, a smile creeping onto his face too. That's when I grasped his head in between my hands and crushed my lips onto his, my hand knotted his hair on the back of his head while his hands were wrapped around my waist. It was a short kiss but full of passion, a kiss that let out my feelings for him that was bottled up inside of me for a while now. When we pulled away I was sitting on his lap his arms wrapped around my waist while his chin rested on my shoulder. I shivered; it wasn't because I was cold just because I was so happy.

"Are you cold?" He whispered his breath tickling my neck, without waiting for an answer he pulled the blankets over us, I turned to face him. We talked, just natural conversation, lying like that, facing each other under Harry's blankets, in Harry's bed our faces a few centimetres apart. We talked for hours, I heard Stella come up the stairs then call my name, she quietly tapped on Harry's door, then she peeked inside, we pretended to be asleep. We learnt things about each other, like: favourite food, colour, family all those sorts of things. Until he was softly singing to me, his beautiful voice filling the silence in the room, the moonlight seeping through a gap in the curtains was our only source of light. His husky voice slowly lulled me as my heavy eyelids finally closed and engulfed me into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up from a SERIOUSLY annoying alarm, which kept going and going. I noticed Harry's arms were around me and my face was buried into his chest,

"What is thaaaaat" I groaned, eyes still closed.

"My alarm for school" He quietly replied kissing the top of my head. My eyes shot open

"HOLY SHIT SCHOOL" I wriggled my way out of Harry's grasp and ran out his room, I heard him laughing behind me. I quickly had a shower and pulled on my navy blue chachimomma pants, baggy singlet and baggy knitted cardigan. I chose something comfortable since we were probably gonna start our dance stuff today. (_**.com/eves_outfit_for_dancing...at_uni/set?id=39481391**_) I went through my average daily routine which was, make up, deodorant/perfume etc, brush teeth, wash face and pack my bag. I straightened my hair with a straighter because I couldn't be bothered to wait for it to dry, chucked on a random pair of my Vans then headed down stairs for breakfast. Harry was already down there. Typical boy, he had jeans on with a white polo top on and sun glasses resting on the collar. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and poured myself a glass of orange juice, Stella was watching T.V with Zoe and Louis. It was 10 to 8 which meant we had to go soon. After a few minutes of fluffing about getting ready for our first "PROPER" day at school. We headed out the door, Stella said she's gonna go look around London, shop and etc. She'd meet us for lunch.

Once we split off with Stella we arrived at school, this time it looked totally different, all students were spread out over the campus, some were soaking up the morning sun and others either doing stuff like dancing, playing with musical instruments or talking. It looked so ARTY. Excitement rushed through my body as I had my nose buried into my diary, which included my time table, my classes and all the stuff I needed, Harry gave me a quick kiss then headed off to his new class, which earned a set of raised eyebrows from Louis. I simply smiled at him, he understood. We all slowly peeled off from the group and headed to our individual classes, I headed down a long corridor filled with people, music floated from each classroom caressing my ears. I finally found my room dumped my bag on to the floor and joined the others who were stretching. That's when Grace walked in,

"GRAAAAACE!" I squealed which was followed from a few sniggers from two girls sitting in the splits with leotards on. Grace mirrored my actions and we encased each other in the biggest hug.

"Thank God were in the same class!" She whispered into my ear, we stepped away and I surveyed her clothes, tight singlet with leggings and jazz shoes.

"So you do Jazz"

"Everything actually, I thought I'd just wear this today" She laughed

"I didn't know they had mixed classes here"

"Yea they do, didn't you know that we do units so sometimes it'll be jazz then ballet and hip hop etcetera." My stomach came up to my throat and a disgusting feeling started to melt from my chest.

"What?" I choked out.

"Yea.." She looked down. Suddenly I wasn't feeling as excited, I mean, I could do all that jazz a TINY bit of ballet but I liked to stick to hip hop. This was going to be an interesting first day.

After an exhausting first few periods of studying warm ups and stretches. We then moved onto, hard to explain just this kind of body movement study thing… The teacher then taught us a few dances alternating from jazz, contemporary ballet and hip hop. Once the bell rang for lunch everyone seemed to swarm out of their classes, I invited Grace to come for lunch with us while we organised where to meet via text. I spotted Harry's curls poking out slightly over the crowd; he was standing by a tree in the courtyard talking to Liam. I gestured for Liam to be quite as I ran behind Harry and jumped onto his back, whispering into his ear while covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" Almost too soon he replied by saying quite assertively

"Get off." It took me by surprise when I slowly slid off his back; I swear my heart beat stopped. He turned around a huge grin on his face then before I felt my pulse slowly creep back he swept me off my feet and slung me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing then ran around a bit. I was laughing my head off and screaming for him to put me down while I hit his lower back. He ran over to an empty bench and slowly placed me down so I was lying on my back, while he towered over me, arms either side of my shoulders. His clear green eyes searching through mine, I was sitting there smiling up at him while he mirrored me.

"How did I get so lucky" He softly whispered so only I could hear,

"You think YOU'RE the one who got lucky?" I replied astonished

"Look at you you're gorg-" I cut him off gently pressing my lips on to his, he kissed back almost immediately, I sat up lips still connected, then I mumbled against the kiss.

"My show fell off" He started to laugh when I pulled away, I bent down and quickly retied my laces, when I sat back up I noticed he was playing with my hair. I reached up and felt the enormous knot he had created.

"What is that?" I laughed, bending my head out of his reach then trying to brush out the knot with my fingers. I turned to see him, eyebrows furrowed looking at me.

"I wanted to braid your hair, I don't know how to though" He pouted, which made my heart melt a little.

"Well first" I said grabbing a lock of my straight brown hair "Lucky for you I straightened my hair this morning"

"Your hair has gotten lighter, it's almost blonde at the tips now" He said looking very intrigued at my hair.

"You're so adorable" He looked up then smirked. Oh shit, did I say that out loud? After a few minutes I taught him the basics of plaiting hair. We had 2 hours for lunch before I had to come back for one more period, same with Harry, luckily. It was about 1 o'clock now, the sun shining over the tree that was shielding us, causing dappled light to erupt around the bench. My legs were resting on his lap while I was braiding his hair, I could see from the bottom of my eye that he was watching me. I tried to act neutral but the butterflies whirling in my stomach had better ideas.

**Stella's P.O.V**

I was in utter bliss for the whole day. I went shopping all over London, it was great. Since the girls said they already had accessories and shoes for their ball outfits, I didn't so that was the perfect excuse to go shopping. I had arranged to meet up with the rest of the group at their University at quarter to 1. When I arrived the campus was absolutely stunning, even though I wasn't into architecture or anything, the buildings were beautiful. Seeing their campus got me excited for my own. I saw Liam sitting by himself on a bench that wrapped around the trunk of a tree with a guitar in his hand, as I was walking over I could see Eve and Harry the next bench over. Eve was slightly sitting on his lap while plaiting his hair and laughing. Harry on the other hand was secretly looking up at her through his long eyelashes; it looked as if his eyes were full of wholesome… Love? I don't know, but they looked so content, so perfect together.

"Hey" Liam calmly said interrupting my train of thought,

"Hi" I replied smiling while he got up and gave me a hug, I took the time to inhale his scent, he smelt amazing and his strong muscular arms around my body made my knees weaken.

"Hey I was wondering if you liked to go that start of year ball thing with me?" His deep smooth voice mumbled into my ear, as he was twisting my hair around his fingers. I pulled away,

"Yes!" I squealed then jumped back into his arms.

**Eve's P.O.V**

After I had finished a braid in Harry's curls, I noticed Stella and Liam hugging in the corner of my eye. I kissed Harry's forehead as I stood up then tried to drag him up, which just consisted of me leaning with all my weight to one side as he sat, laughing.

"C'mon curly, I'm hungryyy" I complained, he got up and walked with me, not letting go of my hand. As we were walking over Grace rejoining us, explaining that she had to quickly go toilet but got lost. Once we were altogether we set off in search of somewhere for lunch. My phone vibrated in my pocket,

_Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe, Liam just asked me to the ball, and I said yes of course aaahh! And I found this perfect necklace for your dress. –Stellz xxoxo _

Oh my, the ball, I almost completely forgot about it. It was coming up soon, I was going with Harry and Stella was going with Liam. I was walking hand in hand with my perfect boyfriend, how time flies when you're having fun.

***Thanks for reading sorry it moves really fast, review, any feedback is good! And just a reminder I wrote this half a year or so ago, I'm publishing it on ffn for the frist time, yeah! also if you see weird stuff _written like this_ it's probably a polyvore set, so just copy paste that into the bar, url place with w w w . p o l y v o r e in front of it :) Thanks ***


	9. Chapter 9 Part One

**Chapter 9 Part one**

"MOOOOOOVE STELLA, STOP HOGGING THE MIRROR, GRH" We were crowded in the bathroom, Stella, Zoe and I. We had spent the whole day, planning our hairstyles and painting our nails. It seems that while we had been at school for the past couple of weeks Stella had been busy shopping to her heart's desire, she said that there was a massive sail on 'Butter' nail polishes so she bought each of us one, matching our dresses. We asked if Zoe was allowed to come or not to the start of year ball, assuming it was just first years, she explained that the start of year ball was for the whole school, thousands of people. It was something that happened every year to welcome everyone. She said that she and Louis weren't planning to come to this year's ball originally but since we were all going they thought why not?

Once our perfectly painted nails were dry, we all gave each other guacamole facial masks, just for the hell of it. Then hairstyles, 3 girls packed into one small room with 3 computers surfing the internet for the perfect hairstyle. Once we all decided on what we wanted, it was about time to start getting ready. That was when we moved into the bathroom, each taking turns showering. We had no contact with the boys what so ever for the whole day, I think Harry, Louis and Liam decided to go to Laser quest or something with some other friends. I let my hair dry naturally so that it didn't frizz. Then I pinned one side down, and let the rest flow over one shoulder, showing off the natural blonde highlights I had recently adopted from the sun. I then applied dark red lipstick coated with some lip gloss then finally my eyes. I devoted a lot of time on to my eyes; I started off with a simple smokey eye look, which in reality took a lot of time. Then I highlighted the inner corners of my eyes with a silverfish white colour bringing out the brightness of my blue eyes. I dabbed foundation across my face to make my skin look 'flawless', I hoped to think. I looked at the reflection in the mirror of Stella, she had her hair twirled and pinned back on the top letting her soft golden waves fall over her shoulders. She had goldy bronze eye shadow that shimmered after being smeared across her eyelid accompanied with flicked out cat eyeliner. Zoe had curled her hair and pinned it tightly together so it resembled a messy side bun, she had light pink lip gloss on and had a subtle smokey eye. There was silence as we all did our makeup, making sure it was perfect there was the occasional cuss, but then it was just a comfortable silence again. Once we had done our makeup we all piled in to my room making sure we didn't mess up our hair or make up and picked out all our accessories. We all shuffled cautiously into our dresses, then putting on our shoes.

"Wow" Escaped out my mouth, I looked at the girls up and down "You 2 look amazing" I pretended to cry. They laughed then said the same. "OH! I needa go get the camera!"

.com/cgi/set?id=39522310

Eve:

(Hair and lipstick, imagine her hair the colour of Eves and the part where it is shaved, its pinned back) ./_

(Eye makeup, ignore the model, and Eve's eye colour is darker blue than that)

Stella:

(Hair, imagine it golden blonde)

Zoe:

(Eye) .

**Harry's P.O.V**

Louis, Liam and I were changed within 10 minutes; the girls however, had been in their room for hours. God knows doing what, it was 6:30 and I figured the girls should be ready soon. I was just wearing my dark navy blazer that Eve had asked if I could wear, something about our colours would match. A white button up shirt which I then folded the sleeves over the blazer, simple khaki chinos and my white converse. I also had a golden pocket cloth in my breast pocket and had put on my favourite small bowtie, I wasn't much of a neck tie person, and Eve thought it was cute. ./tumblr_lup1bdnrix1r6pfdto1_ So me and the boys were just watching T.V, I could hear the girls clearer now, which probably meant they were getting ready to come down, I hoped. When I heard a pair of heels coming down the stairs, I turned to see none other than Eve. She looked breath takingly beautiful. Her long brown highlighted hair was pinned to one side showing off her bare neck, she was wearing a navy blue short, strapless dress. It looked stunning on her, showing off her perfectly shaped body and her long tanned legs that her heels seemed to elongate even more. I was blown away from how gorgeous she looked; by the way she was looking around the room I think she was completely unaware of it. I stood up as she came down, jaw hanging open. Butterflies formed in my stomach, how _did_ I manage to find a girl like Eve? She looked up and me saw me gawping at her, then smiled showing off her straight pearly white teeth. She was so fucking beautiful.

"Hey, we're basically ready but I'm just finding the camera" She said looking around, how could she be so oblivious to the fact she looked so amazing. "Oh!" she exclaimed while pulling out a professional 'Canon' camera that was resting on the kitchen bench. Walked past me and stood next to the stairs, causing her scent to fill my nostrils Yves Saint Laurent 'Belle d'Opium' don't ask me how I knew, I can just tell any girls perfume from one whiff of it. It was strong, but in a good way it had a floral smell with a tang of something peppery, it smelled sexy?…If something could possibly smell sexy she did.

"Girls come down now" she sang, her voice travelling up the stairs as she got her camera ready. She didn't touch the camera with her face, didn't want to ruin her makeup I'm guessing. I walked up behind her as the other girls came down, not taking my eyes off Eve I wrapped my arms around her waist while she was busy snapping away.

"You look amazing" I whispered into her hair, smelling her scent again.

"Not so bad yourself curly" She laughed.

After an episode of the girls posing on the stairs and the boys standing, watching, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. They dragged us couple at a time to take photos.

**Stella's P.O.V**

When we came downstairs, Liam caught my eye first; he was wearing a black blazer over a casual white button up top. He left the first 2 buttons open making him look incredibly sexy and dark blue jeans that hung low off his waist accompanied with white low cut converse. Once the girls and I were done taking photos first couple up were Eve and Harry while I was aw-ing while taking their photos. They were standing on the stairs Harry's arms were wrapped around her waist and their faces beaming with pure happiness. I quickly snapped a photo when they were facing each other laughing Harry's arms still wrapped around her waist. Then another when they gave each other a quick peck on the lips then the couples switched over. But Harry and Eve were a hard act to follow; they were the cutest couple, I swear.

**Eve's P.O.V**

After all the photo madness we took a couple of group photos using the self timer, it was a good laugh. Then we decided to bus half the way and walk the rest. Following a quick check that everyone had everything, we headed out the door buzzing with excitement.

After the embarrassing bus ride, earning a few ogling eyes from boys _and_ girls our group setted off for the ball on feet, our heels clicking and clacking, but was covered by all the chatter. Harry's arm was around my waist and my hand tucked into his back pocket. The cool summer night's breeze subtly blew through the dark streets of London, the only source of light coming from old lamp posts and Londons colourful city lights. It was a gorgeous night, the stars at full blast overlooking the beautiful city as I set off to have an amazing time with my friends. Once we turned a corner I could hear distant music playing, my heart beat immediately sped up, and I think I picked up my pace a little because Harry squeezed my waist.

"I'm so excited. Promise you'll dance with me all night" I looked up at him smiling,

"Of course babe, only if you promise _me_ something" He said raising his eyebrows, jokingly. I hoped. Nerves started to creep from my chest. "I'm kidding" He laughed reassuringly kissing the top of my head.

Once we came into light of the gorgeous hotel we made our way to the garden, by now I could hear the music thumping in the background and students _everywhere_. Even though it was mostly just the first years, there was so many people dancing, drinking, sitting and eating. Causing the constant buzz of chatter to create my excitement to evolve even further. As we gave our names to the host at the entrance of the garden Harry and I walked in, arm in arm. Indicating the night had just begun.

***I'm pretty sure you can't see the links I give you ): But if you want top see the polyvore set it's on my polyvore profile if you just flick through to find it, yep! Thanks for reading please review :D***


	10. Chapter 9 Part Two

**Chapter nine (part two**

The music was deafening when we inched into the chaos of it all, I spotted Grace and Gina sitting at a table in what seemed to be a large private function dining room. The doors were open so the room was basically connected to the garden. I squeezed Harry's hand and nodded to where they were sitting, then we made our way over.

"YOU GUYS LOOK AMAZING" They were wearing the dress we had picked out for them with a few well chosen accessories.

"SO DO YOU" Grace squealed while we embraced each other into a hug. "This is my boyfriend Niall" She said gesturing to the blonde haired boy from the picture she had shown us.

"Hi, nice to meet you" He said sweetly in his adorable Irish accent while standing up to shake our hands.

"Oh and this is Zayn, my boyfriend" Gina spoke up introducing her boyfriend; he was in any words explained, beautiful. He looked some sort of Middle Eastern race and had amazing eyes that complimented his olive skin. His hair was styled into a perfect quiff and he was dressed _very_ nicely if I do say so myself. Is it just me or do British boys have a very good sense in fashion? After short introductions, the dancers who were me and Grace finally managed to drag everyone out onto the dance floor. The music was slow (like the beginning of most balls) but we knew it would pick up later on as the evening progressed. Our group slowly spread apart as the song played, each with our own couples. My arms were linked around Harry's neck while his were placed on waist.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful tonight?" He said looking down into my eyes.

"Yes, yes you did" I laughed giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Did I tell you that you're a pretty good dancer?"

"No you didn't, if you think this is, check this out" He let go of me and stepped away, then started to wave his arms crazily. I couldn't contain myself I started to laugh uncontrollably, blushing a little bit cause people knew he was with me, but I didn't care. "It's called the drunken clubber" He laughed, winding his arms around my waist again "I made it myself" He added in a ridiculous accent.

"Very nice" I replied in the same accent, he chuckled against me. A loud "Hello" erupted from the speakers that were connected to the speakers.

"Welcome, to the Westminister School of Performing Arts start of year ball!" Which was followed by applause and some screaming. "Now now, our very kind juniors, a few of our little year one vocal students. Have been chosen to perform a couple of pieces for us" More noise from the crowd "YEAH! That's what I'm talking about. Now let's welcome them on stage!" I turned to see Harry had disappeared from beside me and was now replaced by a very energetic Stella.

"That's Harry and Liam!" She excitedly squealed into my ear, I scanned the crowd and found Grace standing with Zoe and Gina. Grace looked like a little fangirl screaming. That's when I looked up to find Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall, ***Louis is a year older*** on the small stage in the midst of a large mod surrounding it. I decided to join in with all the screaming, until the music started to play. Liam's deep smooth voice started to fill the calm air first, he was looking straight at Stella, I squeezed Stella's hand, while she looked dreamily back at Liam.

.com/watch?v=BKEis9RwqS0

_There was a time  
I was everything and nothing all in one  
When you found me  
I was feeling like a cloud across the sun (across the sun) _

Zayn beautiful echoed, Liam looked away from Stella and she started to blush, he had an amazing voice. I was a little bit worried for Harry, but then, he started to sing. It took my breath away.__

And I need to tell ya

I heard him sing once before, but we were both half asleep. His voice was beautiful, it was raw and husky. He was looking at me now. Omg, I'm never good with these situations I could feel my cheeks burning. The girls were screaming their heads off, I guess he _was_ quite popular with the ladies…_  
_

_How you light up every second of the day  
But in the moonlight  
You shine just like a beacon on the bay _

He was singing _to _me well hopefully me, not some random standing behind me? Like y'know those ok nvm I ramble when I'm nervous, even if it's in my head… We shared eye contact until his solo finished. My eyes stung a little bit, I didn't want him to see me tear up so I turned away. Grabbed Stella's hands and started to sing and dance together just as the chorus started

_And I can't explain  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Takes my breath away  
It's that feeling I get about you, deep inside _

I looked back a few times, and saw Harry still intently singing to me, I smiled at him and looked away. Why was I so fucking awkward?_  
_

_Oh and I can't describe  
But it's something about the way you look tonight  
Girl you take my breath away  
The way you look tonight…_

I managed to turn back and smile at Harry again until he walked off stage and I lost sight of his luscious locks in the crowd. Stella let go of me and ran to Liam, while I was left there craning my neck to find Harry. I was looking at the stage as some more students came onto sing when a hand grabbed mine and started to lead me out of the crowd. I could tell whose hand it was, the familiar touch, the way it sent electric shocks up my arm. He lead me out of the crowd and into the dark garden, a few garden lights lead a few dimly lit walkways. The garden was, what I predicted to be, huge, since there were multiple walkways disguised by tall trees overlooking the mysterious green estate. The stone walkway had now turned to pebbles, as the silence was filled with the crunching beneath our feet Harry wound his arm around my waist. I did the same and rested my head on his shoulder, there were multiple turn offs into private seats, fountains all surrounded by beautifully decorated flowers. After a few minutes of walking we passed the first couple uh… Hooking up in the darkness. I knew this was gonna happen. I tried to hold back my laughter as we picked up the pace so they didn't see us. Tip toeing across the pebbles, I questioned how you could ever possibly tip toe in heels but I managed. Once Harry had dragged me quickly we were past the couple, a secluded dead end came into view, it was beautiful. Whit fairy lights coiled its way up tall trees that hung over a large fountain, being our only source of light, a high neatly trimmed hedge grew its way around the fountain making an 'O' shape.

"It's beautiful" I merely whispered, he grabbed my hand then swung me around, our lips touch immediately. His hands roaming around my body left tingling sensations to erupt, while my hands snaked up and around his neck, entwining my fingers through his curls. I breathed in his scent as he picked me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist. His tongue made its way into my mouth as did mine. After a while of kissing he placed me onto the soft grass so I was lying on me back. His hair slightly ruffled as he looked down on me.

"Take your shows off and drop your clutch" He said to me smiling cheekily

"What the hell, why?" I asked reluctantly obeying his orders.

"You'll see he said winking, then doing the same. Taking his shoes off then his blazer and taking out his phone and wallet. As soon as I had dropped my clutch onto the ground he came and swept me off my feet (literally) and all I could remember was him chucking us into the cool fountain water. I screamed, mouth hanging open looking at him in utter shock, I was sitting in the water, hair still dry.

"Harry!" I shrieked, "I can't believe you just did that" He was laughing his head off, he was standing in it knee deep. Unfair, but then, I had an idea.

"Y'know Styles? Swimming around in a dress isn't very pleasing; can you help me undo the knot at the back of my dress?" I said trying to keep my face as normal as possible, he looked at me trying to read my expression.

"Sure" He said eagerly giving in, as I walked over, pretending to turn around I pushed him, hard, very hard. So that he toppled back into the water the water soaked through his clothes then up to his shoulders. Getting the tips of his curls wet, making it slightly straight. I laughed so hard I'm pretty sure everyone back in the middle of the music could hear me. When I opened my eyes slightly I could see Harry leaning over me.

"Are you ticklish?" He asked grinning moving his hands closer and closer to my waist. My eyes widened.

"Ofcoursenot." I said as fast as I could while running/waddling as fast as I could in this knee deep water screaming and laughing at the same time. We were running around like little kids in this large round fountain, the water was thankfully clean since this was a high class hotel… Yet on ball night we were running around in it. Not long before Harry caught up with me. Damn, he had longer legs than me. Once he was behind me he started to tickle my waist and I let out a high pitched scream before I started to spaz and laugh my head off.

"Har-ry-stt-hop-" I managed to choke out in between gasps of air, I wrapped my arms around him then we plunged into the water together. I loved swimming, even if you were just under water in a shallow fountain. Once we were underwater I opened my eyes and saw Harry smiling back at me, his lips met mine and that was the most perfect kiss ever. Under warm water, bodies entangled around each other, a passionate kiss. What could go wrong? We came up for breath, I was grinning like a fool while he was chuckling slightly.

"I can't believe we're playing around in a fountain" I said quietly pushing him up against the fountain wall. He laughed while pulling me over his body so that I was straddling his waist. Then we started to kiss again. Luckily I had worn my good quality water proof makeup tonight. Even though water proof probably didn't include being totally under water, my appearance was not going to ruin my amazingly good mood I was in right now.

"Wanna get out?" Harry mumbled against my lips,

"Sure" I replied not breaking away from the kiss or moving. He chuckled, the warmth from his body was spreading through mine, as he picked me up and stepped out of the fountain. We were both completely soaked.

"Whose idea was this?" I laughed trying to dry myself a little.

"Maybe if you took your dress off and tried to dry it that way, it'd be faster." He said cheekily, winking as I looked up.

"Nice try," I was considering it though, we had to return back to the ball sometime. I'd rather go back dry. "Egh. Fuck it" I grunted starting to undo the tie at the back, Harry raised his eyebrows at me. He already had his shirt off and had laid it onto the edge of the fountain to dry. He was so adorable. I took off my dress avoiding Harry's eye contact and placed it next to his top. I turned around to see Harry ogling at me eyes wide.

"Harry the more you creep me out like that, the more I'm going to want to put my dress back on" I said grabbing his dry blazer and wrapping it around me.

"But my girlfriend is so fit."

"Fit? How would you know if I was fit or not"

"Oh I forgot. You're a New Zealander" He laughed "fit in 'British' slang means like hot or good looking"

"Oh…"

"But you're beautiful, fit is an understatement" He added. Smooth move Styles. "And did I mention you look super sexy wearing my blazer and that underneath" He said gesturing to the, skimpy if I do say so myself, underwear I was wearing. Thank God I was wearing decent lingerie tonight. I blushed and turned away, getting my clutch and checking my phone.

_2 new text messages_

_Stella: Where are you? Oh my god. Liam just asked me to be his girlfriend alsjdnhkjas! But this long distance thing I dunno I could ask if mum and dad could transfer me. I love it here! Ahhhh but seriously where are you? Missing all the fun. Or? ;) –Stell xxo_

_Louis: What're you kids getting up to, I need my wingman at the part3o ow Zoe just hit me. USE PROTECTION LITTLE ONES. ;) – Lou and Zoe xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I didn't text back, I laughed and facepalmed in my mind. Oh Louis. I turned to see Harry lying on the grass.

"Hahaa, Harry what are you doing?"

"If I lay here, if I just lay here." I could see what he was doing. His deep heartfelt voice singing along with the faint music I could hear from the ball, playing Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. "Would you lie with me and just forget the world" He sung, then looking up at me his voice quietly filling the night's air. I got down and lay with him. He wrapped his arms around me pressing our bodies together, causing my skin to radiate with heat. "Forget what we're told." He continued beautifully "Before we get too old" I buried my face into his chest as he kissed me on the forehead. He then quietly sung the rest of the song against my hair.

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

.com/watch?v=swTNr2d5RQ8

***It's so cheesy and repetitive, the writing will get better-.-***


	11. Chapter 9 Part Three

**Chapter nine (Part three)**

We stayed in our private fountain area for ages while talking and Harry sung to me a little bit. I could see the stars through the camouflaging leaves, they weren't as bright compared to the ones in New Zealand, probably because of the pollution but stars anywhere were beautiful.

"I'm cold" I quietly said to Harry trying to not break the silent peace we had. We could still hear the faint music of the ball, it had picked up now, like club music. I desperately wanted to rejoin and dance all night but I enjoyed being here with Harry.

"Do you wanna go back?" He replied quietly.z

"I like it here I'm just cold" I laughed, wriggling out of his arms to check the dryness of my dress, his shirt was fluttering lightly in the breeze which indicated it was dry. My own dress was dry too, a little damp some places but it was alright so I quickly took off his blazer and slipped my dress back on.

"Can you help me tie it back up?" I asked while walking over to him, pushing my now dry hair to the side. I felt his hands carefully tying it back up then his lips on my neck, I sighed then turned around smiling to face him. He kissed me passionately his arms fastened around my waist pulling our bodies together while my hands wrapped around his neck, his tongue ran along the bottom of my lip. Our breathing got heavier when I heard some laughter coming towards us, my eyes snapped open.

"Harry did you hear that?" I quickly whispered he started kissing my neck; it was hard to keep focused.

"Hear what?" He mumbled kissing my jaw now.

"I think someone's coming" I laughed involuntarily since he started to kiss my neck again. I manoeuvred out of the grasp of his arms then started gather my stuff he groaned then did the same; he messily did up his buttons and chucked his shoes on. I quickly pulled my heels back on, fixed my hair and tried to fix my makeup a little in the reflection of my phone. Most of it had washed off but there was still some that kept me looking decent enough.

"Here take this" He said putting his blazer over my arms.

"Aren't you cold?" I said kissing his pink lips.

"Naw I'm fine" He smiled, then grabbing my hand to lead me back out of the garden. We heard the laughter again and it was really close now.

"Oh James you're so funny!" Some girls shrill voice disrupting the peaceful silence

"Oh shit" I heard Harry whisper beside me.

"What?" I asked before he frantically dragged me into the bush and we stood behind a hedge.

"Shh" he said, finger over his lips. "Ex girlfriend" He whispered very quietly now. Awkward. I nodded.

"You look so bloody fit tonight Lauren" Some deep groggy voice replied, slightly slurred together he was probably drunk. Ew.

"Oh stop it!" She replied in a girly voice, even though she had a British accent she sounded like... one of those bitchy girly girls from movies. Her voice made me gag a little. Once she was close enough I could see her face, she had thick make up caked on and too much eye makeup that was now smudged everywhere. Thin bleach blonde hair fell down to the small of her back and she was wearing a tight black body con dress. Personally I think it just looked like a piece of thin fabric wrapped around her abnormally skinny orange fake tanned body. Yes I am totally hating on her, only _partly_ because she was Harrys ex, I was a little offended he went from her to me? Maybe she wasn't as bad as she seemed.. There were now _very _disturbing uh...Sexual noises coming from their direction, while they were busy sucking each other's faces Harry tried to very quietly walk away un noticed, they were leaning against a tree probably around 6 meters away from the path. We quickly made our way onto the path and started to leave until I realised she had seen us, and how dodgy we looked. My hair wasn't at its peak neither was Harrys, he had his white button messily put back on and we just didn't look very neat or clean like we had at the beginning of the night. So it basically looked like we just had sex.

"Harry is that you?" the Lauren girl shrieked, her voice was really getting on my nerves. Harry ignored her. I saw that she was glaring at me up and down, "Is she your next girl that your just gonna fuck and leave like you did with me?" Lauren then said gesturing towards me dirtily with a smug look on her face. My throat tightened cutting off my air circulation, a woosh of air escaped my mouth like I had been punched in the gut only quiet enough for me to hear. I blinked furiously trying to hold back tears, was that what I was to him? Some girl's pants he was trying to get into? I don't believe he would do something like that… I loosened my grip on his hand. "Hope you had fun tonight slut! It'll be the last you see him!" She yelled before her voice was drained out by the music that was coming from the dance floor, it felt like something was wrapped around my heart squeezing and squeezing waiting till it would just burst completely. I yanked my hand out of Harrys and ran into the hotel; I had no idea where I was going until I saw the signs pointing towards the toilets, I ran inside just as the tears started to fall.

**Harry's P.O.V**

Fucking hell, why was Lauren such a bitch? How could she be such a lying hypocrite?

Where was Eve? I needed to explain everything to her, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I desperately weaved through the unbelievable amount of people around trying to find Eve. There was no way I could find her, I left her countless texts and missed calls. After a while of looking I just gave up, and started to walk home, I needed to clear my thoughts.

**Eves P.O.V**

I looked at myself in the clean fancy mirror, splashed some water onto my face then started to reapply makeup. I shook my hair loose then readjusted my dress before leaving the hotel bathroom. No way was something as stupid as Harry's ex going to ruin a perfectly goodnight. While I was sitting in the toilet cubicle bawling my eyes out I had time to think things over. I'm sure Harry wasn't stupid enough to use me like that, we lived together. Maybe that Lauren girl was just as stupid as she looked. While walking out the hotel entrance I checked my phone.

17 missed calls

8 New Messages

All but 1 missed call from Harry and all but 2 messages from Harry. I didn't bother reading Harry's texts since the first few were just him wondering where I was and apologising.

_Stella: Hey! Where are you? Wat happened to u and Harry, he looked like a distraught 12 year old when I last saw him. Louis decided to host an after ball so we've made our way home. Cabs r everywhere and I'm sure someone will give you a ride. See ya latr xxxo _

_Louis: Can you buy me some carrots_

What the fuck Louis? I laughed quietly to myself as I stepped out into the fresh evening air. It was about 12 am. I immediately felt better though, I had no idea where Harry was, maybe I should text him? I know I should hear him out first, but I was mainly just angry at Lauren. Harry didn't do anything. Why is love so complicated? Wait what? Before I had time to register in my mind what I had just thought about when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Josh.

"Hey!" I said as calmly as I could

"I thought that was you Eve" He smiled pulling me into a hug.

"What're you doing here?" I asked returning the smile

"Oh well my friend goes to this school and she invited me, are you alright? Need a lift somewhere?" He asked concerned, probably noticing I was sitting outside by myself on ball night.

"Oh just trying to find a cab but that would be nice" He lead me to a slick black Mercedes. I let out a low whistle.

"Nice car" I laughed, when the car lights flashed once indicating it had been unlocked. I climbed in.

"My parents had to bribe me to move with something" He smirked gesturing towards the car we were seated in. I've never really liked car smells but the sweet scent of his after shave filled my nostrils as I slid down the smooth cold leather to my seat. The car rumbled to life when he pulled out of the parking space. Casual conversation occupied the car ride home until we were pulling onto my street.

"Oh! I just remembered Louis' hosting an after ball. Wanna come in?" I said climbing out of the car.

"Ah better not, gotta get home" He smiled.

"Aww, well it was nice seeing you again!" I said climbing back in on my knees to give him a hug. I waved as his car strolled back onto the road. I walked in towards the apartment and I could already hear loud club music, it got louder as I excitedly rushed up the stairs. Once I stepped through the door a mixture of sweat, aftershave, perfume and alcohol hit me like a wave. Most people had changed out of the formal clothing so I weaved through the large crowd to where I saw the group sitting.

"Hey guys" I yelled loud enough so they could hear me over the music. Stella turned around looking a little shocked.

"Where have you been?" She yelled back a little louder.

"Just, around" I said "Got a ride him with Josh"

"What was he doing there?"

"Oh not important, I'm gonna quickly get drunk I MEAN. Dressed. See you in a bit" I laughed as she shook her head and turned around to join the conversation.

I hurried up the already occupied stairs of couples making out, but managed to squeeze into my thankfully, un-attended room. I pulled out a black body con dress and changed to a pair of black wedges before moving to the bathroom. I re did some of the makeup that had washed off my face then left my hair out. Once I was ready to leave I opened the bathroom door, I fell into someone or someone fell into me, I had no idea since it was just a blur of brown curls and floor.

"Oh my goodness are you alright?" I said to, who I was assuming to be Harry, who was flat on his back.

"Yeah I'm fine" He laughed sitting up then turning to look at me. "Eve I just wanted to say that I completely understand if you're angry at me. And that whole thing Lauren was talking about was the other way around I thought I was totally in love with her and everything until we were at this party and we were both kind of drunk and I lost my virginity to her thinking she was the one and then on the same night she dumped me. But trust me I would never do th-" I cut him off

"Harry it's alright. I believe you, and that you wouldn't do something like that to me, I hope." He was about to say something but I spoke over him "I trust you Harry." I said getting up onto my knees and grasping his face in my hands before planting a big kiss on his lips. "Remember that" I added before kissing him again. I silently let out a breath of relief, he wasn't a virgin either. Of course he wasn't but I wasn't either which was a good thing, cause then one of us wouldn't be hardcore experienced and the other totally inexperienced… "Now let's go downstairs get drunk, go crazy and dance the night away" I said against his lips, ignoring my random thoughts. I felt his body shake with laughter as he broke from the kiss then pulled me onto my feet. Rejoining the party hand in hand.

I'm pretty sure it was very very very early in the morning now. I was on the dance floor with Harry, I could feel his hands warmth through the fabric of my dress. My hands gripping the bottom of his shirt as our bodies moving in time with the music. Everything was a blur; as Louis sung/screeched from the kitchen.

"EEEEEEEVE AND HARREH" I twirled around to go to the kitchen when I slightly tripped over my own feet when Harry caught me from behind. I giggled as he had his hands around my waist walking me over to the kitchen. "You guys" Louis said pointing at Harry and me squinting a little bit "Guys it's time for shots… Guys" He said trying to figure out what went wrong in that sentence before attempting to pour vodka into little shot glasses without spilling any. Once me, Harry, Louis, Stella, Liam, Zayn and Gina all had our shot glasses in hand Louis shouted. "To me!" Grinning like a 5 year old when we all slurred "TOLOOUIS" Before downing the burning liquid that now slid down my throat.

**Harry's P.O.V**

First shot I had for the night, I was no way as drunk as Eve. She had shot after cocktail after random concocted drink after all she could have possibly consumed, all night, whereas I just had a few beers.

"Les hav some mhore guise, we gon get tipsy" Louis yelled again, I facepalmed.

"Louis I think you're drunk enough" I laughed

"NO! Jimmy Protested!" Good ole Lou. They all had a few more rounds, I passed.

"Lesgocurly" Eve slurred before I found myself being dragged up the stairs. As soon as my foot touched the landing Eve whirled around to pull my shirt and before I knew it her tongue was in my mouth our lips moving in perfect unison. She started to pull me towards my bedroom door until our bodies were pressed together her body radiating heat onto mine. Her back was pushed against the door, my arms wound around her waist keeping us connected; her hands were playing with my belt buckle.

"You are so drunk" I mumbled against her lips. She mumbled something but I didn't bother ask her what she said. I placed one hand on the small of her back to support her while with the other I gently opened the door, her breathing got heavier as I moved my lips down her jaw and onto her neck while slowly walking into the room. Closing the door behind us with my foot, I felt Eve playing with my shirt buttons, it wasn't until I felt her hands on my bare skin did I realise she had undone them. I tugged it off then Eve lifted her arms for me to lift her dress over her head, I chucked it behind me. Our lips reconnected as she pushed me towards the bed while her hands were trying to undo my belt. She finally succeeded then ran her hands through my hair. She pulled me over her onto the bed; I started to kiss her neck again. She took this time to steady her breathing a little bit, my hands roaming her body. She moved her hands down to the waist band of my pants, as she tried to tug them off I stopped and caught her hands.

"Eve" I said when she looked at me "I know if this is going to happen, you're going to regret it in the morning when you finally realise"

"But I won't silly" She said giggling flipping me over so she was straddling my hips.

"I'm serious. You know I want to. No other person I would want to do it with but you're drunk and you won't even remember this tomorrow" Sighing, she flopped down onto the bed beside me muttering something like party pooper. I kissed her forehead then got up and chucked her one of my t shirts. I got changed into some sweat pants myself. I can't believe I just turned down sex to a girl as amazing as Eve. Must've been going mad…I climbed into bed beside her, she sighed then buried her face into my chest, my arms instinctively wrapped around her body. The silence was filled by the quiet music playing from what was left of the party downstairs. The moonlight that had managed to seep through the closed curtains illuminated Eve's beautiful face. As her breathing got heavier I heard her mumble one last thing. The three words I had feared for a very long time before my tiredness won and I was encased into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Eve's P.O.V**

I was awakened by the blinding sight that had managed to squeeze its way through the curtains and decided to rest on my face. I groaned then sat up. Bad idea. A searing pain started pounding against my head.

"Too fast" I said cringing, to no one in particular while holding my forehead and found a pair of, what I hoped to be, Harry's clean boxers then pulled them on. The bed was empty so I figured he'd already gotten up; I dragged myself into the bathroom, eyes half open afraid that the brightness of the light that was streaming through the windows would affect my headache. I let out a loud groan when I saw the reflection looking back at me, I looked utterly disgusting. My mind wasn't functioning properly since I don't even remember half of last night's events, but I managed to pull my matted hair into a high bun and wash off most of the smudged makeup. I swear I looked like a zombie as I shuffled my feet down the stairs. The apartment was a total mess. Cups and empty bottles were strewn all over every possible flat surface that had existed. Patches of spilt liquid reflecting off the dark concrete floors and clothes or people occupied the couches. My eyes were fully open now surveying the dump the faint smell of sweat and alcohol filled my nostrils. But the most dominant of all was the sweet smell of pancakes and the quiet sizzling of the frying pan. I turned the corner to find Harry managing the stove, Stella and Zoe quietly making a start on cleaning by picking up some bottles. While Louis sat up at the kitchen island, head resting on his arms face down on the bench. I think he had fallen asleep again because his body was moving with every heavy breath he took. It seems as though the kitchen was the only clean area of the house so I joined Louis at the bench which caught Harry's attention.

"Morning sunshine" He said cheerily grinning.

"Fuck off" I mumbled before mimicking Louis' position. I heard Harry laugh before speaking again.

"Hungry?"

"Cooffeeeeee" I groaned not looking up.

"Gina made a quick coffee run to Starbucks, won't be long now" I heard Stella's voice travel from across the room. A few random people woke up then leave after greeting us awkwardly, but it was basically just Stella, Harry, Zoe, Louis and me. Zayn and Liam were dead to the world sprawled out on the couches. I was half heartedly eating the delicious pancakes Harry had made for me until Gina walked in the door, hands full with coffee orders. There were a whole lot of different choices but I just took the cup labelled Caffé Mocha. I took a sip sighing as the heavenly silky liquid slid down my throat, soothing my body and waking me up.

"You amazing girl" I said to Gina taking another sip. "I would kiss you if my boyfriend weren't here" I joked winking at Harry. He stepped back hands in the air

"Fine by me, you two kiss all you want, you have my permission" He smirked.

"Ew nasty as" I said chucking a piece of pancake at him. I don't know how but he managed to catch it in his mouth then grinned like a child while eating it. I chuckled shaking my head.

"Ow" I groaned holding my forehead "Too painful to laugh"

"Serves you right, you got absolutely pissed last night." Harry stated while his head was buried in the cupboard until he came back holding a box of Nurofen. He came over and handed me a small white pill and a glass of water.

"Thank God." I said taking it off him. "And thank you" I quickly added smiling giving him a quick peck on the lips. A loud scream came from the other side of the room followed by a very loud Stella running back

"THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BYE" She screeched which made Louis sit bolt right up causing him to topple off his chair. Everyone was in hysterics as Stella started to speak.

"Just got off the phone with Mum and Dad" She said finding it difficult to maintain steady breathing, " And they said I could transfer and live in London" She added smiling so hard I was scared she was going to hurt herself, but I was no better. I shot out of my seat ignoring the pain that was involved and pulled her into a giant hug screaming.

"Oh my goodness! This is so amazing, well you can stay here" I turned to Louis and Harry. "Can she stay here?"

"Of course" Harry replied smiling, Louis had managed to climb back into his seat and sleep again.

"Mum said she'd mail all my stuff over"

"I don't think my rooms going to fit both yours _and_ my stuff." I said trying to figure out a solution, "But that doesn't mat-" Harry interrupted

"Eve you could move into my room, you spend most nights in there anyway and your stuff would fit better." I looked at Stella her eyes looking at me expectantly.

"Ok" I replied to Harry beaming up at him as he came over and pulled me into a hug kissing me gently on the lips.

"It's settled then" He smiled looking into my eyes.

It was June 3rd; Stella had settled well into the apartment and had found a decent university to study Textile designs. Summer was here, ***I screwed up the seasons because I'm from New Zealand so I did our seasons which are the wrong ones so when I said it was Summer before it was actually meant to be Winter. So ignore that error :L* ** we were all living peacefully in the apartment, I was sharing a room with Harry and he was right, our stuff did fit. We were all sprawled out on the couches me, Harry, Zoe, Louis and Stella. Watching The Notebook as suggested by Harry, it played till early morning. Normally I'd be bawling my eyes out but I was drifting to sleep, eyelids drooping heavily my vision slightly blurred when the movie finished. I felt Harry's arms around me, from a few glimpses I could tell he was carrying me up the stairs like I weighed nothing. He gently placed me on our bed.

"I'll get changed first" I said eyes still closed dragging myself off the bed. Harry laughed at me as he got changed. Well, while he stripped more like it, then climbed into bed in his boxers. He had a strange habit of getting naked but I begged him to at least sleep with boxers on, I quickly pulled on one of Harry's t-shirts then changed into my pyjama shorts before climbing back into bed straight into Harry's open arms.

'Wanna go out tomorrow night? Just us two." He said softly resting his chin on the top of my head. We hadn't been out in ages, school had been dragging on and we both had part time jobs. Harry sung some nights at a bar in town, Stella and I worked at Topshop most days after school so the days just slurred together.

"Sure" I said smiling.

"I can't believe I haven't taken you to the London Eye since you've come. We can go out for dinner then take a ride. Whadya think?" His voice getting softer as he drifted off to sleep more and more.

"Sounds perfect" I managed to say before we both fell asleep.

"Are you ready to go?" I heard Harry call from downstairs

"Yep two seconds" I replied checking my reflection one more time, I was wearing a burgundy One Teaspoon "Whiskey Mystics & Men" T shirt tucked into burgundy suede lace up shorts, I paired that with my black suede ankle booties with a hidden platform.I chucked on a baggy white kimono cardigan.Then made my way downstairs to find the others watching The Bachelor and eating party rings, Liam was over. Harry had his arm slung over the back of the couch when he glanced up at me. Then snapped his head back eyes widened.

"You look gorgeous" He sighed getting up to come and pull me into a hug. He pecked my on the lips before smiling and pulling me in again, until Louis interrupted.

"Get outta here kids" He said pretending to be disgusted. We pulled away and I surveyed Harry's clothes while I replied

"And yourself" He was wearing a dark blue blazer over a grey t shirt with chinos and low cut white chuck taylors.

"Shall we go then?" He said slightly bowing down jokingly gesturing towards the door.

"Yes we shall" I laughed as he linked our arms together and headed out the door.

We pulled up outside a quiet restaurant named 'Le Gavroche' ***I just searched up a random French restaurant in London.* **While Harry was paying the cab driver I took the time to examine it. Roses and Ivory winding up the sides of the old cream brick building and soft French music was playing from inside. Harry held out his arm next to me and smiled.

"Mademoiselle" I grinned and placed mine in his.

"So now you're going to tell me you speak French yea?" I laughed sarcastically focusing on not tripping up the stairs in my heels as he leaded me into the restaurant.

"Yep" He said smugly

"Yep?"

"Yeah I do, I'm fluent" He said smirking looking at me sideways

"Are you serious?" I asked wide eyed punching him in the arm playfully. "What. How. That's amazing, I took it in high school so I know a little, you'll have to teach me sometime." I added going on my tip toes and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. As I did he wound his arm around my waist. We were seated shortly after, on a table for two outside. The small stoned courtyard was surrounded by flowers of all sorts and low slung fairy lights hanging from tree to tree was the main source of lighting.

"It's nice" I said smiling at Harry.

After a while of talking and eating the topic managed to land on Lauren.

"So what exactly happened with you two" I asked curiously taking a sip of water

"Well" He sighed "We dated for a while in year 12. She had treated me different; I thought I was in love. Until we were at this party and that was the night I lost my virginity to her by the way" Throughout the countless hours of talking, we had only managed to come across this topic once, and it was very quick anyway. He continued "Then not 20 minutes after she dumped me when I had caught her hooking up with some other guy." He said finally looking up at me. "So she accused me of what she did to me…To you. If that makes sense" He added eyebrows furrowed."Wait…Are you a virgin?"

"Um. No." I answered taking another sip of water. Good water. "Well. I guess I should share now" I laughed.

"You don't have to; it's alright if you're not comfortable"

"No no. Hmmm. Well it was in Year 11 so I was 15 or 16. It was with my boyfriend Colin; we had been together for a few months. But one day, I don't know what happened. My friends, excluding Stella, and him all started pestering me and pressuring me to have sex with him. It was really out of the blue. I seriously don't even know. So in the end he forced me to have sex with him." Harry's eyes widened "Oh! No! No! I mean not physically like, emotionally or whatever" I laughed when his expression relaxed. "Then after it had happened, he showed off to all his friends and he just…Changed so I broke up with him." I sighed

We talked for a while longer until it was around 9:30pm and the moon was now up, illuminating the city, we left the little restaurant. Harry requested that we walked, I happily agreed. We weaved through the little streets until we were at the waterfront. The London Eye lit up in blue.

"I know I've seen it many times before but it's amazing" I said looking up in awe

"Well if you think it's amazing down here wait till you get up there" He said dragging me forward by the hand. He paid for my ticket (I tried to object) then we were seated in one capsule. It was the middle of term and no one was interested on going on the London Eye so we managed to get a capsule to ourselves. ***Don't live in London just goin with the flow of the story, might not be like this but yea, sorry if you're confused :L***

"Ok here's what we're gonna do" Harry said once the capsule had lifted off as he slid off the chair onto the ground.

"Um, Harry what's wrong with these perfectly good seats?" I laughed sliding down them to prove my point.

"Tsk tsk Let me finish" He shook his fist at me. "We lie here on the floor until. No I'm not going to tell you, just lie with me" He said opening arms smiling like a child.

"Seriously? What's with you and lying in random places, is this a normal thing for you?" I said finally giving in and was happily enveloped into his arms. I looked up at the ceiling, but there wasn't one, well where we were lying anyway. It was just glass showing off the beautiful night sky. Silence filled the carriage as I gazed out into the infinite sky.

"Promise me you won't look at anything apart from the stars until I tell you to, don't even look at me" He said kissing my forehead.

"Aw why not" I laughed

"Cause then it'll ruin the surprise." He replied, we lay there for a while he was pointing out constellations and such to me.

"Ok, close your eyes" I obeyed; I could feel him helping me up then leading me over to the side. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, this reminds me of Titanic" I said smiling, he snaked his arms around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder when he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"You can open now"

**Harry's P.O.V**

She gasped then half whispered half shouted.

"It's … Oh my life. It's beautiful" Her eyes shining, gazing at the scenery. London's view was beautiful; it was a clear night, the moon reflecting off the dark Thames River that flowed calmly. The city lights shining a few in different colours, the lights faded as the city spread out further and further. "Oh my goodness" She whispered again gripping the rails, blue eyes scanning the view. She turned to me. "Thank you Harry. For everything. Not just tonight." She said before kissing me on the lips, then smiling our faces inches apart. She was beautiful.

"I love you" Shit. The words accidently rolled off my tongue. Did I say that out loud? Fuck fuck fuck fuck. I was thinking it. Like thinking about saying it to her, it sort of just came out. Never said it to a girl apart from Lauren, and look how that turned out. But Eve was different. I trusted her in many ways that Lauren took for granted. She took an intake of breath, then leant back on the railing. Shit. "Sorry, uh that sort of slipped. Um you don't have to say anything caus-" She smiled then she cut me off.

"I love you too." She said before kissing me again. Wrapping her arms around my neck, I pulled our bodies closer before our lips parted. She was smiling at me now; I think I was smiling just as hard.

"Tonight was perfect" She sighed leaning against me turning around, my hands around her waist. " I love you Harry" She said quietly. I smile crept onto my face again, hearing those words come out of her mouth made my heart beat a million times faster. I stared off into the beautiful view we had before us, a comfortable silence settling in.

**Eve's P.O.V**

We walked up the stairs hand in hand; I was smiling from the memory at the top of the London Eye. Being on the London Eye was amazing, what happened while I was up there was even better. My thoughts were interrupted by the click of the door; Harry took his keys back and gestured for me to go in before him. I laughed and stepped into the apartment. He chucked his keys onto the kitchen counter as I took my heels off; Stella and Liam were snuggled up on the couch watching Toy Story 3. Harry picked me up causing me to squeal, which caught their attention, then carried me to the empty couch sitting down with me.

"Hey guys, how was everything." Stella asked, I couldn't contain the smile that crept onto my face.

"Perfect." I replied turning back to the T.V, Harry chuckling beside me.

"Oh yeah" Liam's deep voice spoke next. "My Mum is selling the old beach house we have in Greece; she asked if I wanted to make a down trip there before it gets sold. Thoughts?"

"Fuck yeah! I love Greece! Never been there though" I yelled excitedly

"I agree, we've all saved up enough money to go anyway" Stella smiled.

"Fine by me" Harry added.

"Cool, we can fly down during our midyear break, and stay for a few weeks"

We watched the movie for a while longer until it finished, then we all separated to our rooms. I smiled while climbing into bed, remembering today's events. Can't believe I'm going to Greece. Can't believe someone as amazing as Harry told me he loves me. I slept like a baby.

***Sorry the writings quite bad in this one, I didn't want to edit the whole thing ahah***


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I woke up to the non-stop beeping of my alarm, groaning I rolled out of Harry's arms and pushed the snooze button.

"Good morning" I sang climbing onto Harry until I was straddling his hips to wake him up. "Guess where we will be in less than six hours" I said as a smile crept onto my face, he chuckled lightly, eyelids still closed until they sleepily opened revealing his deep green eyes.

"Morning beautiful" He said in his deep husky sexy morning voice. I kissed him passionately on the lips as I felt his tongue run along the bottom of my lip.

"Ok, seriously our flight leaves soon" I said when our lips parted; he turned his head to check the alarm clock. 6:00am.

"We don't have to leave for another two hours" He laughed

"Well there's a lot to do!" I said kissing him on the forehead then climbing off him before I felt the bed shift.

"Staaaay" He whined while moving his hands to my ribs, he started to tickle me violently. Damn.

"H-HARRY STOOOP" I shrieked in between laughter, he was towering over me now.

"What are the three magic words?" He smirked evilly.

"You little shit!" I yelled in response before he started to tickle me harder causing me to scream some more. "O-okay, ILOVEYOU" I said as fast as I could since my breath was running out.

"Aw babe! I love you too" He yelled acting surprised while getting off me, I sat up panting.

"Fuck you" I muttered under my breath, he turned back around eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" I yelled running out the door laughing while grabbing my towel on the way out as he tried to grab me again.

Once I had a shower and was changed into a dusty pink baggy tank top, apricot coloured loose chiffon shorts, a dark purple kimono cardigan thing, Karen Walker Harvest sunnies and some jewellery to match. I slipped on my light pink vans with brown leather laces and shoved necessities into a suede brown tasselled cross body bag, before making my way downstairs. eves_outfit_greece_day/set?id=40213923 I had recently ordered a lot of things I think I got a little over excited. "What's all this?" I laughed in disbelief surveying the heap of food scattered across the bench. Mounds of bacon, eggs and French toast piled onto plates.

"Zoe and Louis are going away so we have to eat as much food as we can since no one will be at home." Stella said looking up from her plate. Of course Harry was manning the stove so I wound my arms around his waist then kissed his check, normally it was the other way around but since I already had my shoes on I still had to go on my tip toes. He chuckled as I turned back around to get some food.

"So is everyone packed?" Stella said in a serious tone, we all mumble that we were. "Are we all ready to leave in forty five minutes?" She asked, which was answered by the same set of mumbles. "Good" She said pleased which earned a chuckle from Liam.

"This is your captain speaking, thank you for flying British airways we will be landing in Athens, Greece very shortly. Local time 1:08, I hope you enjoy your time here and that we will see you flying with us again." A male voice said over the loud speaker. I grabbed Harry's hand in excitement he just laughed and shook his head at me. The flight was only 3 ½ hours long so I had spent most of the time talking to Stella about what we had planned to do, sun bathing on the beach, shopping in exotic Greek markets and swimming all day long. With a jitter the flight attendants announced we had landed, I squeezed Harry's hand harder.

"While we're here" I said turning to face him "Promise me you won't run off with some gorgeous Greek girl" He shook his head laughing "I'm serious! They're beautiful" I said turning back around looking out the window.

"So are you, stupid girl" He said pouting and pinching my cheek.

"Eugh!" I laughed, jokingly pushing him away but he wrapped his arms around me and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek. We got up and collected our carryon bags from the overhead storage things then walked off the plane hand in hand.

"Can't believe we're in Greece!" I said in awe again, while we were waiting for our luggage to come around on the conveyor belt. Once we spotted ours Harry, like a gentleman, gathered it. We saw Stella and Liam with theirs and joined them.

"Taxis here, it's going to take us to some port then we're going to take a boat to" Stella started to say then turned to Liam "What's it called again?"

"Milos Island" He smiled "We're going to drive 10kms to Piraeus which is a big ancient port, then my family has a boat they left here. We'll take that on a three hour boat trip to Milos island" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

The taxi ride was about 15 minutes until we pulled up alongside a massive port, huge ferries and container ships towering over pedestrians. Once we unloaded our luggage from the taxi Liam went off to get the boat.

"Since it's going to be a three hour boat trip. I'm going to get food, I think saw a dairy over there" I said looking across the road "I'll be two minutes" I left my suitcase with Stella and Harry as I turned on my heels in search of some food.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I watched as Eve crossed the road, running at one point to avoid an approaching car. Her browny blonde hair floating behind her while glistening in the sunlight. Her long tanned legs disappearing into the shop. I noticed a few guys check her out while she was crossing the road, tanned, fit around the age of 18 sitting at a café. It wasn't jealousy, more like protectiveness or anger pulled at my gut. I just wanted to yell 'she's my girlfriend!' but that was un-necessary. I sighed.

"So!" Stella's voice interrupted my thoughts "I was watching the X Factor auditions that were going around the UK. I think you boys should audition" She said smiling hopefully

"I don't know about that Stella" I laughed

"C'mon! You could audition as a group! You're all good enough" She said slightly begging now, I considered it in my head while she was talking about how bad some people were. Until Eve came back hands full of plastic bags containing what looked like Dorritos, red bull, chocolate, water and a few of those readymade sandwiches.

"Oi Eve, don't you think the boys should audition for the X factor?!" Stella asked

"Oh my gosh yes! I was thinking about that the other night" She turned to me "you should you should you should!"

"Well I'll see, I'll only do it if the boys agree" Our conversations was cut short by the honk of a boat horn. We turned to see Liam waving to us; he had turned the boat engine off and climbed down from the driving area to help us with luggage. The boat was quite flashy, like a luxury speed boat. Once the luggage was on we all climbed aboard.

**Eve's P.O.V**

"Your family is loaded" I said impressed, while checking out the insides of the boat. It had a small kitchen and a clean, working toilet (Thank God) I moved all the suitcases inside into the lounge/dining room which was basically just 2 couches facing each other. Then made my way outside as the motor roared to life. I watched as we pulled away from the mainland, Athens getting smaller and smaller. Greece was much hotter than London so I enjoyed the gentle sea spray that was buffing my skin.

The afternoon sun was pounding down onto the vast clear blue ocean; it was around 2:30pm we had been in the boat for a couple of hours. All the food had been eaten, and we were all just spread out on the boat, Stella and Liam were up stairs driving. Harry and I lying on the couches. According to Liam we were almost there, after a few more minutes the engine stopped and Liam jumped down from the ladder.

"What's happened?" I asked concerned, he just chuckled while taking his t shirt off

"The water's nice here; we can go for a swim. Milos isn't far anyway" That's when I realised he was wearing his board shorts already, same with Harry. Once they left outside Stella and I started rummaging through our suitcases to find our bikinis, then took turns going into the bathroom to get changed, luckily along with the new clothes I bought I also bought a new bikini from Victoria's secret. . I took my towel, sunglasses and sunscreen out then scaled the side of the boat out to the front. I placed my towel out onto the flat white surface when Stella came out. My jaw dropped in awe when I had the time to take a proper look at my surroundings. The earthy island was a few hundred meters away, floating amongst the clear blue water. I could see the bottom of the sea floor; I assumed that it wasn't that deep since we were getting closer and closer to the island. The water was calm as small bumps lapped against the side of the boat, the sun was beating down while the cloudless blue sky topped the perfect day off.

"Water looks nice" I said to Stella while edging closer to the side of the boat.

"Where are the boys" She asked standing next to me, observing the water too. That's when I realised; I swear I had seen the boys come out before us. I tried to turn around but was interrupted by a pair of strong arms flinging me into the water. I managed to let out a scream before plunging into the warm salty water. Once my head bobbed out I could hear Harry and Liam doubling over in laughter, Stella's head popped out of the water next to me with a mirrored pissed off expression on her face. I motioned for her to follow me as I climbed out onto the ladder quietly. We scaled the side of the boat again in silence, once we were about to push the boys in they caught us.

"Ah. What's this?" Harry said turning around with a knowing look on his face

"Just wanted a hug" I said wrapping my arms around him wetting him. He didn't react the way I wanted him to, instead he wrapped his arms around my waist then lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist then kissed him. He kissed back but I could feel him moving to the side of the boat again, I smiled into the kiss when he chucked us both into the water; our lips parted mid air so I had a split second to squeeze my eyes shut and let out a squeal before we both submerged into the ocean in each other's arms.

***Sorry took me so long to update, also for the links to work just try copy pasting and deleting the brackets :P ALSO THANK YOU TO ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS MEANS SO MUCH TO ME 3 )**


	14. Chapter 12

**sChapter 12**

The engine hummed to life again as Stella and I quickly grabbed our towels off the front of the boat.

"Waaait" Stella whined while struggling to hold everything in her hands while scaling the side of boat to get inside. I heard Liam laugh from the driver place upstairs. As soon as we both were safely on the other side of the boat, it abruptly started to make the short cruise to Milos Island. We had spent the last hour or two swimming and sunbathing, soaking up the last of the days sun. It was around 4pm now, the sun had calmed and a warm breeze had rolled in. My skin still hot from the sun, I joined Harry on the couch and was automatically encased into his arms; I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hi" I sighed exhausted from the eventful day we had. "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a bit" I added sleepily. His body shook as he let out a small chuckle then kissed the top of my head. I inhaled the salty sea scent that was lingering on his body before drifting off to sleep.

"She's still asleep" I heard Stella say, I rolled further into the soft blanket that was resting on top of a comfortable double bed. My eyes fluttered open to see Stella poking her head around the light blue door. What the fuck?

"Where am I" I said while sitting up rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands.

"Milos Island!" Stella said smiling swining the door open to reveal a cosy kitchen and lounge with large grey stoned floors. My jaw dropped. I quickly threw off my covers to check the rest of the house out. It was amazing; I ran my fingers along the smooth white cement walls while walking down the few stairs into the kitchen. There, I found a massive arc that lead out onto a deck sort of thing with a dirt floor, the wooden roof that was sheltering it was held up by cement and stones stacked onto one another. Liam and Harry were sitting out at the wooden table beers in hand looking out over the ocean. If it could've, my jaw dropped even further. The ocean was beautiful, shimmering slightly in the sunlight; the vast blue ocean untouched no boats in sight. Calm waves lapped against the private stretch of beach that the deck was overlooking, surrounded by dirt cliffs and green trees.

"Hey she's awake!" Harry yelled when he saw me standing there, then running over and engulfing me in a suffocating hug then kissing me on the cheek leaving his arm around my waist.

"What the actual fuck Liam. This house is fucking amazing. Why is your mum selling it?! I'll buy it" I yelled while he laughed.

"All the children have grown up; no one comes here much anymore." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Can we just stay here forever" I said dreamily looking at the ocean again, he laughed again so I shot him an 'I'm serious' look. I turned back around dragging Harry along with me as Stella went and sat with Liam. "Show me around" I pleaded my eyes darting around the room taking in all the features. It was crowded, but in a good way. Plants, pictures and art lining the white walls, every window sill painted a light blue or green colour. The cold stone cooling my feet, a fire place was built into the wall and was surrounded by 2 blue couches. The kitchen was light, I just realised it had no glass on its windows, the sunlight streaming through the large open arcs that replaced them. He started to lead me back up the 2 stairs and through a door that lead out onto a smooth white deck, with low cement running along the edge acting as barriers, it wound around the outside of the house then came back to a door. We passed a few large pot plants standing in corners while Harry led me through the door frame into a hallway. It had a few doors left and right.

"The room you were in before was the closest room to the entrance, you were to heavy to carry here" He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Shut up" I said pulling my hand out of his then slapping him in the arm

"I'm joking, you don't weigh a thing. It's what's up there I was more worried about" He said pointing to my head. "You would've probably gotten lost." He laughed. I didn't argue with that since it was probably true. He opened one door to reveal a large room; it had a double bed in the middle facing large sliding doors which lead out onto a small deck facing the sea. Our suitcases and bags were neatly placed next to the bed, as we walked in further I discovered there was a door next to our bags.

"Just a bathroom" Harry commented noticing my stare.

"Oh" I smiled while jumping onto the bed sighing. The bed shifted as Harry climbed on next to me, once I opened my eyes; I saw that our faces were inches apart. His hands placed on either side of my body palms down on the bed.

"Yes?" I said while he was grinning at me his curls falling around his face. While staring into his green eyes I took time to realise how lucky I was to have found a guy like Harry, I smiled up at him just as he leant in, locking our lips into an eager kiss. He moved so our legs were intertwined, while running his hand up my bare thigh.

"N-no" I laughed. Parting our lips. "We're in Greece, c'mon let's do something you can't normally do at home"

"We can't snog in Greece… At home" He said pouting. I kissed him quickly on the lips again before wriggling out from underneath him.

"Later" I smiled walking over to my suitcase and taking out my towel and a change of clothes.

"Oh Liam said we're gonna go into the main part of the island for dinner and to go shopping" I then picked out a new change of clothes which earned a snigger from Harry.

Once we were all seated in the boat, Liam started the engine. Not long after we had started moving, I made my way outside with Harry. I held onto the railing as he wrapped his arms around my waste and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I love you" He said quietly in my ear. I smiled as the sea spray caressed my skin watching the boat create ripples in the calm blue ocean. The temperature had started to drop while the sun slowly set behind the lush green island casting the sky a bright citrusy colour.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Greece was utterly amazing. We spent the night well, Stella and I did, talking to locals and looking through all the little stalls set up. We bought tonnes of clothes and local produce like food that they were selling. Until we met up with the boys again and entered a little Greek restaurant. There was a hotel nearby so there were a lot of tourists too. The food was, delicious. There was sea food, salad and a lot of olives. I love olives. Harry hates them. I tried to force it into his mouth at one point. There was also a lot of cheese. I love cheese. I swear by the end of this holiday I'll be fat. Once we were all ready to go back home we climbed onto the boat and drove back. I looked back at the buildings; they were all white, with bright colours strewn randomly, like blue red and green. The moon and the fairy lights were reflecting off the water as we slowly drove around the bay until it all disappeared.

"I think I'm going to sleep very happy tonight" Stella said looking through all the bags of clothing and jewellery on her lap pleased. We sat on the couches showing each other what we had bought until the boat slowed, cruising back to the wharf outside Liam's house. I hadn't actually seen the outside of the house properly. It stood, tall; amongst trees and sand, it was made out of white cement but was coloured with blue and green paint on doors or window sills. We made our way back up the wharf and onto the beach until we came to the front door. After everyone was inside, Liam lit a few candles where the light from the few ceiling lights didn't reach.

"Well I guess we'll call that a day" Stella yawned, while we walked back to our rooms. I dumped all my bags by the door, not bothered to get changed I took off my dress then climbed into bed in my underwear. Harry wolf whistled by the door.

"Shut up it's hot" I said eyes closed. He climbed in next to me and wrapped his arms around me, then kissed me on the lips. After our lips parted I opened my eyes and saw Harry was frowning. "What?" I asked concerned

"I'm still angry at you for trying to shove that olive in my mouth" He said pouting.

"Aw! I'm sorry poor Harry baby" I said pinching his cheek. He laughed then kissed me before returning to his position ready to sleep.

"Wait" I said kicking off the covers. I went and opened the sliding doors that opened to the sea. Breathing in as the cool wind gently caressed my skin, my hair blowing away from my face. I turned to return to bed.

"Stop." Harry said sitting up, he got his phone out. I froze. "Right now everything looks so perfect" He said quietly.

"Harry?" I asked eyebrows furrowed. He aimed his iphone at me, I gave him a 'really?!' look, just as he took a photo. "Seriously?" I said shaking my head climbing back into bed.

"Don't 'seriously' me. Look." He said holding out his phone. "You're beautiful." It was kind of a silhouette of me, standing in front of the door, the moon was reflecting off the calm sea behind me.

"I only think its cause I'm half naked" I said laughing flopping back down.

"I don't see why you can't accept the fact you're most beautiful girl I know. And I have seen you in your under wear before" He said before kissing me again. "Well partly that, y'know what they say take a picture, it'll last longer"

I rolled my eyes before his arms made their way around my waist again. I slowly fell asleep listening to the soft roar of the waves hitting the beach.

It had been a week or so, still here in Greece, I was in the kitchen with Harry, Stella and Liam said they'd be out for the night so we decided to have a night in.

"Cut it like this" Harry said wounding his arms around me and guiding my hand so the knife would chop the tomatoes properly. I laughed.

"I can't cook for shit, well compared to you" I said gesturing to Harry with my knife. He chuckled. It was about 5:30pm and the day was still hot, the sun still up. A few boats were cruising past Milos island in the otherwise perfect ocean. "Wait what exactly are we m- You making?" I said taking a seat at the bench since I had finished the tomatoes.

"Souvlaki" He said turning around trying to make it dramatic and adding an accent.

"What's that" I laughed at his childish ways.

"It's like a pita thing, with stuff, stuffed inside." He said in a more serious tone. I giggled then walked back around the counter.

"Need any more help?" I said eying the meat in the pan since he was mixing something else.

"Nope" He said turning around and wiping whatever it was on my cheek.

"Eugh what is this?" I said looking at the bowl

"Yogurt" He grinned

"Oh" I dipped my finger in and wiped it on his nose.

"Now we're even" I said walking away. I heard him put the bowl down then I felt his hand on mine before he spun me around. Hands around my waist, I wiped off the yogurt on the side of my face with the back of my hand then kissed his nose, wiping the rest of it off with my finger. He screwed up his face.

"Aw you cutie!" I said laughing. "Well, yogurts good" I managed to say before he kissed me. As the kiss got more and more heated he pulled our bodies closer together I twisted my fingers through his curls then our tongues met. He pulled back.

"Gotta-get-back-to-cooking" He said in between kisses, I laughed while letting him turn back to the stove.

After he had cooked everything he packed it all into a basket, I took the time to quickly run up the stairs and get changed into my bathing suit, a pink polka dot bandeau bikini (Madi push up Bandeau google search, Victoria's secret bikini if you wanna know what it looks like) . I chucked on one of Harry's shirts over top then put my sunglasses on and getting a few towels before joining Harry down on the beach. He had lain down a blanket and taken out some of the food.

"You are so adorable" I said smiling while joining him on the blanket. It was around 7 now; the sun was setting somewhere we couldn't see. The only indication was the bright orange light that lit the sky. I sighed while Harry pulled out the last of the food; he poured me a glass of champagne.

"Where'd you get this from"

"Airport, we stocked up on beer and etcetera" He smiled lifting up his glass. "To the amazing 5 months I've had with you" He said clinking our glasses together. I got up on my knees him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Well. I am starving." I said smiling, we started to eat. Constant chatter filled the air between us until we had finished the bottle of champagne and the food; we were lying on our backs in the sand watching the distant stars that slowly emerged.

"Wanna go skinny dipping" I heard Harry quietly whisper. I got up onto my elbows to see a smile creeping onto his face. I laughed then lay back down. After a few seconds of consideration I got back up. He looked at me, no expression on his face.

"Ok" I said getting up, I think I took him by surprise because he looked at me amused and took a few seconds to register what I had said so I ran ahead of him. I chucked off Harry's shirt and stepped out of my bikini bottoms. Can't believe I was actually doing this, but I think it was partly alcohol influenced. I un-clipped my top then chucked it to the sand before submerging into the warm water. Harry had a habit of getting naked; this was natural to him as he took off his boxers while the water was up to his hips. He walked over to me looking at my body; I was suddenly _very _self conscious, he bit the inside of his lip then looked up at me.

"Don't. Look at me like that. I wanna get out now." I said walking past him,

"How d- Eve. You have an amazing body, and not like it's the first time I've seen it" He said while grabbing my waist and twirling me around before our lips met. We walked further into the water lips never parting, until the warm water was up to my chest. I knotted my fingers through his hair; he moved his lips down to my neck while his hands roaming my body. I was slightly out of breath, he moved his lips back up and our tongues met. I was putting most of my weight on him since our bodies were pushed so tightly together, he stepped one more time before he slipped and we both fell into the water with a splash. He was still holding onto me, he quickly kissed me underwater before we resurfaced. I came up gasping for air while laughing, he chuckled causing our bodies to shake. I looked at his soaked flattened hair pushing it back with my hand.

"I don't think I've ever seen your forehead before" I joked before he crushed our lips together again, I could feel his arousal while electricity was buzzing through my body we slowly walked back out of the water, back to where the blanket was. He slowly lowered me down before breaking the kiss to look me in the eyes. Of course this was leading to sex but he asked anyway.

"You sure?" He asked eyes full of lust. I nodded closing the gap between us while his hand ran up my thigh until I wrapped my legs around his hip and slowly pulled him in.

***Ugh horrible reading my own writing again ahhaa but yeah... Obviously I'm not a expert in writing sex scenes so bare with ahahahhahah ..enjoy! :P Thanks for the reviews and stuff PMS are appreciated too if you want me to send you links to anything you couldn't access, feel free ***


	16. Read

"Members of critics united" can suck my dick.

Since they have decided that they rule the world and want to report me my full fanfic (to this day) is on this website here moment-intime. tumblr. com. (obviously type in the url correctly) To my lovely readers who actually come to my fanfic to read it, I'm not normally like this but these mother fuckers piss me off.

Later.


End file.
